


Behind Closed Doors

by MICKEYMrsALLEN2



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - No Arrow, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MICKEYMrsALLEN2/pseuds/MICKEYMrsALLEN2
Summary: Chapter Notes /SynopsisFelicity has been away for five years living in New York City, living the life of a wealthy socialite and enjoying a budding romance with Ray Palmer, it's a life of luxury a life she's been living, but one phone call changes it all...her dying grandfather who lives in Starling City brings her back to a world she had forgotten.Under the impression that she's about to inherit Smoak Inc, she heads straight for Starling, only to find that things are not what they seem, only to run into the one person she vowed never to run into... Oliver Queen. Who now is her grandfather's confidant. Will Felicity be able to fill her grandfather's terms or will she run back to the life she thought was the one she needed.---------------------------





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Firstly Happy New Year to all my readers, I hope all the best for you and your family this year.
> 
>  
> 
> This is just something I started thinking about writing. Throw me some feedback if I should continue this story.
> 
> I'm back. I've put the other stories on retainer as ive suffered from major writers block regarding those last chapters.
> 
> Please forgive me.
> 
> I will continue soon as I figure out my plot direction for Broken Promises and Hunting for A Queen. 
> 
> I have removed a passion for revenge, along with Finding my way back to you, because some people were not fond of Felicity in that setting.
> 
> So I will be posting this for a while
> 
> It should be done within 3 months.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Notes /Synopsis 
> 
> Felicity has been away for five years living in New York City, living the life of a wealthy socialite and enjoying a budding romance with Ray Palmer, it's a of luxury a life she's been living, but one phone call changes it all...her dying grandfather who lives in Starling City brings her back to a world she had forgotten.
> 
> Under the impression that she's about to inherit Smoak Inc, she heads straight for Starling, only to find that things are not what they seem, only to run into the one person she vowed never to run into... Oliver Queen. Who now is her grandfather's confidant. Will Felicity be able to fill her grandfather's terms or will she run back to the life she thought was the one she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly Happy New Year Everyone. All of the best to you and your family's 
> 
> Secondly I have deleted Broken Promises and Finding my way back to you, as not many people liked Felicity and Tommy together in the second Part of the Promise series. An in the other book not many liked how Felicity was protrayed so I deleted them.
> 
> This book has gone though a rough spell check and for most of you who could help me with my errors please try to comment or leave me a text on Tumblr.
> 
> juliusmicheala thAt my Tumblr name. Or blog name by You the one that I believe in. I had to readd everything now as there was a glitch in the system.
> 
> I hope all of you can read the first chapter.

 

 

 

 

Chapter Text /Chapter One

 

Starling City AirPort 

16h30pm 

 

'Flight from New York City to Starling City is about to land, please fasten your seatbelts and we will arrive shortly'

 

The flight attendee said over the intercom alerting all passengers of the safety procedure. Felicity sat in her seat, as she strapped her seatbelt and checked to make sure that it was secured. She also looked at her laptop, reading through most of her emails from her parents saying that they would be waiting for her in the receiving room.

 

This was the second time within the five years that Felicity had come back to her home town. The first time she had come, was to bury her grandma nearly two years ago.. and now she was back to see her grandfather who was gravely ill, and he had expressed his wishes to see his lovely granddaughter, of whom he hadn't heard of since the funeral. So her father had called her two weeks ago, verifying her itinerary and basically forced her to come home or he would be in the first flight to go get her.

 

So here she was, on a aeroplane, a few minutes away from Starling. Dreading the minute she has to get off the plane to face her family and friends.

 

When the plane landed, everyone was lead off the plane. Felicity had stayed seated, as minutes passed, she saw a concerned flight attendee walking to her, she stood before Felicity and said "Excuse me miss, we all about to leave  the plane, are you okay?" 

 

Felicity took a deep breath and looked up at  the attendee and smiled then said "I'm fine. Just dreading going out there, I have been here since I buried my gran... So I'm back now to visit my grandfather who is terminally ill." The attendee looked at Felicity, silent as she didn't know what to say. She just gave felicity a smile and said "Hopefully this time you will get to meet someone who will make you stay?"

 

Felicity looked shocked and then replied "I doubt that, the last guy I fell in love with here nearly destroyed me, so I won't go down that road again." She then unbuckled and got up, grabbing her hand luggage and laptop case and walked pass the gaping attendee to the stairs that awaits her.

 

Starling Airport  Lounge

16h56

 

As soon as the door opened Felicity heard a squeal from the other side of the door. 

"Ahhhhhh! My baby girrrrrrrl. You home...!" Yes she thought, that was Donna Smoak. Her mother. The blonde who had been the one to shout at the top of her lungs.

 

Most of the people were amused by her bubbly personality, while the others had just given her a look of dismay. But she never cared. She saw her daughter in front of her and no one was going to stop her glee.

 

Felicity shrugged and walked to her mother, whom had come running to her in seven inch heels and  her arms around her. "My beautiful girrrrrrrl....!" Her mother shouted in her ear.

 

Her dad had followed with her luggage and   looked at his wife and saw that Felicity was feeling very uncomfortable with the display of affection.

 

"Honey, could you let go of the girl, I've missed this little scamp..." he said as he pulled Felicity into his arms and breathed in her scent. Its been a long time since he held his daughter in his arms and now he held on like he didn't want to let go.

 

"Now who's being clingy. Lets get her home, the people are staring at us. We've got dinner tonight at Table Salt, your grandfather is so excited to see you. And I'm sure all your friends would be do." Donna said as she got pulled Felicity from her father, linked their arms and pulled her out the lounge to the elevator which would lead them to the private parking garage.

 

The car ride was chilled. Her father and mother informed her of all current events, she wasn't paying attention until her mother uttered a name, she thought she'd long forgotten.

 

"Oliver? Did you say something about Oliver?" Felicity asked inquisitively.

 

Her mother turned  on  the seat and said "Yeah, haven't you been listening. Oliver works for your grandfather. He's also coming to dinner with us. Along with his fiancée Laurel Lance. You remember her right, she was head cheerleader at the school you attended. Oliver proposed just last year. I've been involved in the wedding plans as her mother is my friend had asked for help."

 

Felicity sat back against the seat. Engaged. Oliver? Who would have guessed she thought.

 

"Yes. I know right. That playboy has finally decided to settle down." Her father said.

 

Felicity cringed. She had said her thoughts out loud. Her mother continued to talk about it, until her father had told her to stop, because the topic was boring him. She had to laugh, it would only be her father who could get her mother to stop talking. More like stop her from babbling.

 

When they arrived at the Kuttler Mansion, felicity looked at the house, it was amazing. It was as if she was seeing the place for the first time again. 

 

The pillars on the outside, the well manicured lawn, the lights, it reminded her of her childhood. The one she spent running with her friends and having lavish parties that her grandfather had allowed her to throw. She was the Apple of his eye. His beloved granddaughter. She could do nothing wrong in his eyes.

 

When the car stopped in the driveway, Felicity got out and felt the fresh air hit her nose. This place is surreal. She had loved this place when she had lived in Starling. But now that she was back, she  knew she would be bombarded with memories. Memories of a time that she wanted to forget. Stuck in her thoughts, she heard her father said "Lissy...are you coming?” Her father smiled at her, and held out his hand. She returned the smile and then followed him to the house.

 

They entered the house together. Her father had led her to  the living room, where the family had waited for her. When she entered the room, she spotted her family. "SURPRISE!!!!" They yelled.

 

Her grandfather's distant cousin Anatoly. Then there was Uncle Jay Garrick and his wife. Uncle Henry Allen with his wife Nora along with their son Barry. To her left was Joe West and his daughter Iris West-Allen who was married to her cousin Barry. Her best friend Caitlin was here along with Ronnie Raymond and Cisco Ramon. 

 

Everyone has welcomed her, hugged her and expressed their excitement as they welcomed her back home. She saw her grandfather, he stood away from the crowd, wearing a suit. His pristine black tux made him look young. He didn't say anything, he just held open his arms and waited for her to come to him. Which she did. She rushed into his arms and held onto him. She shed a few tears,  which he wiped and told her to forget about the past and be happy that she was finally home.

 

They sat down for a bit, catching up before they all had to be ready for the dinner tonight. Felicity informed her grandfather about New York, and how she enjoys working for Smoak Tech International. Her grandfather's brother Eumond Kuttler owned the subsidiary and had welcomed Felicity with open arms.

 

Up to speed about current affairs, felicity was whisked away by her friends who wanted to know all about her New York City life. Iris, whom she had seen on occasion, sat next to her  along with Caitlin, who had just told her that she was married to Ronnie Raymond, Felicity's ex crush. She was so caught up in her friends, that she hadn't even heard the doorbell ring, and the housekeeper had lead the visitors into the living room.

 

"Good evening everyone." Said the voice.

 

Felicity's heart started beating fast, her breathing slowed down. The drumming of the blood rushing through her veins. She couldn't believe it. She did not want to believe it. She turned around and her eyes caught Oliver's. 

 

Blue on blue. 

 

Their eyes met, they stared at each other for a while until someone cleared their throat. It was Laurel. She had moved closer to Oliver, placed her hand in his and greeted everyone.

 

He gave her a smile and then lead Laurel over to where Felicity sat amongst her friends.

 

"Hey Iris, Caitlin... Laurel you've already know these two ladies, but this one between them is Felicity. Felicity Smoak, she's Noah and Donna's only child and the Apple of her grandfather's eye. Felicity this is Laurel...my..." he said stopping halfway between introducing his fiancée.

 

Laurel took it upon herself to introduce herself to Felicity. "I'm Laurel Lance. I believe you know my sister Sara. She works with you in New York." She said shaking Felicity's hand. Then it dawned on Felicity that Sara's sister was Oliver's Laurel.

 

She smiled as convincingly as she could and said "It's a pleasure to meet you Laurel. Sara had told me a lot about you. She will be joining us tomorrow. She cancelled her flight last minute as Nyssa had injured her ankle. You do know Nyssa right... I mean she's Sara's girlfriend, and you her sister, you should have known that...i uh...sorry for babbling. It will end in 3...2...1,Sorry."

 

A chuckle broke her from her embarrassment. It was Oliver who was laughing and then he said "I'm glad to see that New York City has not changed you."

Her eyes nearly bulges out at Oliver's statement.

 

She just shrugged and said "Well if Ray could hear you now, he'd say..."

 

"Whose Ray?" Laurel asked quietly.

 

Felicity just flapped her hand and said "His a friend. Uh... I've spent way to much time on this couch. I have to spend some time with my granddad... before he pushes me off the pedestal he put  me up on." She got up and turned to head to her grandfather, when Oliver said "Oh, he won't do that. You the Apple of his eye right, no one could push you off that pedestal even if they tried."

 

Laurel clearly felt the animosity between the two when she placed her hand on Oliver's chest and said "Ollie, could you get me a drink please, I'm parched."

 

He broke his gaze from Felicity and smiled then said "Sure. You ladies want white or red wine." As he addressed Iris and Caitlin.

 

Caitlin declined, while Iris just muttered "White." 

 

When Oliver left, along with Laurel, Felicity  eyed her friends and whispered a 'thank you.' Then headed to her grandfather to strike up some conversation with the older generation of Kuttlers, she would do anything, anything that kept her away from Oliver, as far away from him she would stay tonight as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments appreciated.
> 
> Ciao for now.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suprise!!! Who could it be...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Sorry for updating a day later. 
> 
> Chapter images didn't want to upload and I couldn't even get into my emails.
> 
> Thanks for all the wonderful comments. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.
> 
> Next chapter will be uploaded later in the day. As I will be attending my niece birthday party. So I would be able to upload after the party has ended. Thanks for all your support in this story.
> 
> Thanks again. Stay tuned.

 

Chapter Two : Dinner 

 

"Pay no mind Felicity, tonight is going to be fine. Don't worry. Just go get ready. Who knows you might have a wonderful time tonight."

 

Felicity sighed. Yeah liked she'd have a wonderful time tonight, without having to see Oliver Queen sitting in front of her. That smug look on his face when Laurel introduced herself as his fiancée. Felicity walked closer to the computer and faced the person she was skyping with. "Ray. Be serious. I told you why I hated Starling City. Do you really think I could sit though a dinner with that guy?" She asked, waving her hands expressing her utter despair at the thought of tonight's dinner.

 

Ray chuckled in the other side and replied. "Yes, I do because you Felicity Smoak. You the most smartest and badass woman on the face of this earth. You can sit though a bomb too. Now listen, rose up your cheeks you look pale, and please do something with that wild mop of hair, you turning into scary bird, and don't worry your grandfather will be there, how bad can it get."

 

They spoke for a few minutes, and then cut off because Felicity still needed to do her make up. She had taken thirty minutes to get ready, and then walked downstairs to where her grandfather waited for her. She would be driving with him tonight, since her parents new she would be dragging her feet with what to wear, while her grandfather had been patient with her. His little butterfly he called her when she was little. 

 

She met him by the foot of the stairs, looking at him as she saw his eyes lit up.

 

"Ah... there's my butterfly. You look beautiful.." something caught his eye, as he looked at her neckpiece. A fragile silver necklace dangling from her neck. "Is..is that...?" He asked inquisitively looking closer to check if it were what he thought it was.

 

"Yes papa, it is. The very one. Nan gave it to me before she passed away. She said it was the one you gave her when you first met. I will treasure it. I promise.” Felicity said wiping the tear that had escaped his eye.

 

He smiled, and held her hand against his cheek. "My Felicity. You are just like her. You remind me so much of her. Stubborn to the bone. Won't admit when you've found something good."

 

Felicity frowned, trying to analyse her grandfather's words, but he just patted her hand and said "Come, my dear. I am famished. Let's get to dinner. We wouldn't want the rest to worry. Especially Oliver, his a worrywart." Felicity chuckled and then replied "I'm famished too." She lead her grandfather to the town car waiting for then in front. She caught up to her grandfather's daily doings, and she also laughed so much on the way to dinner, basically forgetting about being nervous. Like Ray said it's just dinner.

 

**__Table Salt-Starling__**

 

Oliver and Laurel were lead to a reserved part of the restaurant, by the waitress. She handed them each menu' s as they sat down next to each other, while also taking their order for drinks. Laurel ordered a glass of white wine, while Oliver ordered a whiskey, neat.

 

They were the first to have arrived, so it was quiet. Laurel moved her chair closer to Oliver and took his hand in her' s, when he looked up from the menu, and turned to face her, he smiled and gave her a quizzical look. She laced their fingers together. Her left hand, which adorned his ring on her finger.

 

"You quiet Ollie. What's wrong? If you not feeling well, we can cancel. I'm sure Mr Kuttler would understand." She said placing her right hand in his cheek. Caressing it gently, as his stubble tickled her palm.

 

He turned his head to kiss the middle of her palm and smiled back at her, "I'm fine. Just work on my mind." When she frowned, he shook his head and said "And the wedding plans, and no Roman would mind, his butterfly is back, he would feel offended if we left so early. Lets stay for a while, then we can go home and watch a movie." When laurel nodded her acceptance he moved forward, bent his head down and pulled her closer, by placing his hand on the back of her head, then he placed his lips in hers. He kissed her for what seemed like hours, when he heard a clear of someone's throat.

 

"I hope we not interrupting you lovebirds." Roman Kuttler said, as he rounded the table with Felicity in tow. She had to stop herself from grimacing to avoid looking Oliver in the eye.

 

Oliver chuckled and said "No, you got here just in time, and there comes the rest of the family." He smiled and looked at Felicity who was sitting opposite him. She then broke the stare and asked the waitress to bring her some water.

 

"Felicity, honey, you look sensational. I love what you've done to your hair. It suits you." Her aunt Nora said, as she was seated next to Felicity along with her husband and son, whom had invited Iris as his plus one.

 

"Thanks aunty Norry. So Barry how's CSI treating you?" She said looking at Barry and Iris, since they were her only hope for tonight, Caitlyn and Ronnie cancelled due to her parents being in town.

 

Barry chuckled and said "Do you have to emphasize on csi? It's great. I work with Joe. It's amazing actually. How's life in New York?"

 

Felicity smiled and said "New York is amazing. Ray always stops at this little Starbucks near to my apartment to surprise me with coffee, we even go to the park, its wonderful, its nice when you know someone who has the same interest as me. We've been coding for hours on end since we met." She said the last part and looked at Oliver, who had taken his glass and downed the last bit of whiskey. 

 

 

Barry laughed and said "I was asking about New York, not Ray." 

 

Her grandfather broke into laughter too and said " Yes I believe you did Barry. Felicity who is this Ray? You've been talking about him non-stop."

 

Before she could respond to her grandfather, Oliver said "Yeah. Who is this Ray? I'm beginning to think he's but a figment if your imagination."

 

Laurel gasped and punched his arm, she looked at Felicity and muttered and apology, "I'm sure his real. Felicity would not lie about something like that, right."

 

Everyone waited for her to respond to Laurel' s comment. But it felt like something was blocking her. Like it was weighing down in her. 'Damn you Oliver.' She took a sip of her water and looked at them, then said "I..." only to be interrupted by the hostess, telling her grandfather they had an extra guest.

 

"Who did you invite tonight dad." Asked Noah.

 

Donna Smoak smiled and said "I'm sure Felicity would know him." Then winked at her father-in-law.

 

When the tall figure drew nearer to the table, Felicity jumped up with a yelp.

 

"Ray!!!!" Then she ran past Laurel and jumped into Ray' s open arms. She placed kisses all in his face, as he spinned her around, not bothering with the crowd of people staring at them.

 

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, as he placed her back in her feet.

 

He smiled at her and said "It's your birthday this weekend and I wouldn't have gone through a few months away from you."

 

Before Felicity could reply, Oliver and her grandfather and her father had stood up from their respective seats , they stood with their arms folded, and stared.

 

"Felicity darling, who is this?" Her father asked.

 

" I would like to know why he's kissing my granddaughter." The elder Kuttler asked.

 

"Yeah Felicity, who is this Ray?" Oliver asked.

 

Felicity turned around and before she could speak, Ray interupted her.

 

"Hi I'm Ray. Ray Palmer. I'm Felicity's uh...friend." he said.

 

Her grandfather looked sceptical at first and said "Well any friend of Felicity is more than welcomed here. How about you join us for dinner?" Roman Kuttler held out his hand for Ray, as if waiting for him to make the move.

 

Felicity looked at Ray, then at her grandfather who then smiled and shook his hand then said "I'd be honoured, Sir." Felicity pulled Ray to sit next to her and couldn't stop the grin forming in her face. Ray was here and he had expressed that she would have a wonderful night, and wonderful it was.

 

Everyone's food arrived. Conversations were struck up, then she turned to face Ray and said "How did you know?"

 

He placed his hand in her check and said "I know you Smoak. You would've bailed tonight. When I went to your place the housekeeper said that you all had gone to dinner. So here I am. Isn't it cool. Now you get to show me Starling."

 

She chuckled and said "Ray... You really have your moments." And then they both started laughing, not even feeling the intense stare from Oliver who was sitting right opposite then.

 

"What are the two of you giggling about? Care to share with the rest." He said with a little venom in his tone.

Everyone silent, staring at them. Felicity just shook her head and said "Inside joke."

Ray nodded too, trying to contain himself from laughing. Felicity elbowed him and said in a whispered tone "stop." But she couldn’t contain herself and burst out laughing.

 

Her grandfather smiled and said "It's good to see you laughing Felicity. Ray Palmer, you are a wonderful man. You've given my butterfly some life. Tomorrow we are having a charity event in honour of Felicity's nana who died of cancer. We raising funds for an organisation. It would be good to see you there."

 

Ray smiled and looked at Felicity "As long as you'll be my date." 

 

"Always." She replied.

 

Oliver literally bristled and then threw his napkin on the table, and stood up, he looked at Roman and said "Roman, thank you for tonight, but Laurel and I are taking an early night. I'll see you to tomorrow in the office. Good night everyone." They said their goodbyes, Laurel went ahead to get their coats when Oliver stopped and went to shake Ray' s hand and said "Nice to meet you Roy." Ray shook his hand and said "It's Ray, nice to meet you anyway."

 

He looked at Felicity and said "See you tomorrow at the office too." Then he left, and all Felicity could see was his back, a very hot back, along with his long supple legs with a firm behind cupped in a very well tailored trouser.

 

Ray cleared his throat and said "Stop staring. Now tell me about this Oliver Queen, and how long you've been in love with him."

******************************************

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Comment if I'm having any spell faults. I have no beta reader as my friend bailed on me. Trying my best but am doing this from my phone.
> 
> Kudos to all you fantastic readers.
> 
> Tomorrow is going to a long long chapter  
> Ciao for now.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old Lovers /Old Wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank You all for the amazing comments and the wonderful feedback. I understand that cheating is a problem for everyone. So I'm gonna simplify it for all of you.
> 
> I hope I can find a way for Oliver to realise that he loves Felicity without having to break Laurel . I love her character...as much as I love Felicity so I'm going to sleep and dream up some well break off of their engagement. 
> 
> I hope you all can atleast help me figure out how to not destroy Laurel while writing there separation.
> 
> Thanks once again for the comments and you readers give me purpose to write about my favourite characters.
> 
> So here's the latest chapter enjoy.

 

**Chapter Two :Old Lovers/Old Wounds**

 

 

Felicity got home pretty late last night after the shocking surprise dinner, where her mother had invited Ray to dinner. She didn't even know Ray was in town last night. What she couldn't even fathom was Oliver's reaction to Ray last night.

 

He had been shocked. The look on his face when Ray had picked her up and spun her around shocking the hell out of him. It was something she felt great about. Yes Oliver was with Laurel, and she didn't feel at all jealous about his obvious engagement. But seeing that look on his face, it awakened something in her that she thought she kept at bay. Something she had thought to have released the minute she got on the plane to New York City.

 

_*Flash Back*_

 

_"I want you to fight for me Oliver. I want you to come with me, leave Starling City with me. Create a life with me somewhere else. Because if you don't, you going to lose me forever." Felicity shouted at him, as he just sat on the couch nursing his whiskey. Felicity loved Oliver with all her heart, he was world. The one thing she asked him to do he refused. "I can't Felicity. You more than anyone know that right now your grandfather needs me. I'm his second in command. How would it look if I left with you. His butterfly. He'd never allow me to love you." Felicity gasped. The audacity he had to blame her grandfather for his shortfalls. "Don't you dare lie to me Oliver Queen. You are a coward. Tell me you don't want to leave with me, tell me you don't love me." She shouted at him, hitting the glass of wine from his hand, spilling the whiskey all over his pants and heels. He sprang up from the couch and grabbed a hold of her by the shoulders shaking her , his anger resonating from him as he said "No don't you dare... Don't ask me to say that I don't love you, because God be damned Felicity, I do... I do love you. But I can't leave. You know that. Your grandfather offered me something that could help my family...but you right, I cant save them and love you at the same time.. So I'm letting you go. Fly little butterfly. Go to New York. I just want you to be happy." Felicity pulled away, and grabbed her back, headed for the door and looked back, " If that were true, you'd be with me. You'd choose me. Goodbye Oliver." Then turned back and walked into the stormy night, leaving her whole world behind._

*End Of Flashback*

 

"Felicity, you not dressed yet. Your grandfather said you needed to be in the office by ten. So get dressed, I've asked the housekeeper to just pack you a bagel and coffee for the road." She looked up at her mother and smiled, thank God for her mother, she was the only one who knew about Oliver and she was also the one who had booked the ticket for Felicity and had seen her off at the airport. Her mother had been her light through those dark days where she had wanted so bad for Oliver to stop her from boarding the plane. When he didn't, she realised that he'd broke her heart. "Fine. Tell dad to wait for me. I'm just going to take a shower and get dressed."

 

It took Felicity about 25 minutes to get done, and walk down to her father who had been impatiently waiting for her, which is why she found him looking at his watch and drinking what had to be his second cup of coffee, he spotted her and got up, placing the cup on the breakfast bar and kissed his wife.

"Felicity. Finally. Let's go. I have no idea why dad asked me to come in this morning. I'm in somewhat of a hurry. If you please..." he gestured to the door, she smirked as her mother rolled her eyes behind his back. She hugged her mother goodbye and took the bag their housekeeper had prepared for her. She walked out into the garage, and got in the car along with her father, and they drove off to Smoak Inc. An hour later, they parked in the underground parking, only reserved for the Smoaks and Kuttler Inc employees.

She followed her father to the elevator, and waited for her father to speak to her, but he didn't. Somehow she noticed that he wanted to speak to her, but had refrained from talking to her. When they reached the executive floor, Felicity saw her grandfather sitting in his office, along with Oliver who had his back to the door, browsing through some black manila folder.

When she entered the room, her grandfather smiled and said "Butterfly. You here. Please have a seat. Noah, could you get me the documents from Legal. I'm going to speak to these two." Her father nodded and exit the office, leaving her dreading the conversation ahead. If her father needed something from Legal it was definitely something big, but now that Oliver was also involved, she clearly was not prepared for whatever laid ahead. "Felicity, my darling granddaughter. You have been my favourite ever since you were born. Your nana was so excited when she saw you for the first time, and when you left it broke hearts. I'm so glad you back... and I hope what comes next allows you to stay." Roman Kuttler said to Felicity. He turned to face Oliver. "Oliver, you've been like a son to me in those five years when I lost my wife. You've made your parents proud, and I couldn't be more proud of you for what you've done for me and my family. I've agreed along with Noah to provide you with the necessary means to open up your own business. You are now also apart of this family."

Felicity gasped "No... His not family. How can you say that? His own business, are you nuts?" Felicity asked her grandfather, who didn't appreciate his granddaughters tone of voice. "Felicity!" Her grandfather said, appalled by Felicity's words to Oliver, who held up his hand and said "It's okay Roman. Felicity have the right to say whatever she wants." "I was hoping you'd say that Oliver, because I need the two of you to work together. I'm trying to get this sultan in Bali to sign with our company... his business could be the break through we need." Roman said waiting for the two of them to reply.

Oliver's eyes literally bulges out of his eyes and said "What! Me.. work with her...no that's not going to happen anytime soon." Felicity snapped "Who wants to work with you. I don't even want to be anywhere near you. Grandda please tell me you not serious." Her grandfather handed over the documents to them, and said "I'm perfectly serious. You need to work together. I can't just hand over my company to you if I don't know if it's in good hands. I'm dying Felicity. That's why I called you home. I need you to take over from me. You and Oliver."

Felicity frowned "Dying...no you lying.. You just saying that to get me to work with him." When she got up to leave, her father blocked her from leaving. "Felicity! It's true. Dad's dying. I won't be able to lead this company. I don't have the heart, but you...you do Felicity. Both you and Oliver need to work together. Don't do it for him, do it for your grandfather, for Nana who believed in you." She turned around, tears falling down her cheeks, she ran to her grandfather's side and knelt before him, taking his hands in hers. "You need to fight this. You need to stay with me. I can't do this without you. Promise me you'd at least try, and I will do this. I'd work with him. Please." She begged her grandfather, he lifted their joined hands to his lips and kissed it. He nodded and said "I promise to try Felicity."

When she hugged him, she noticed that Oliver was staring at her, wide eyed, then silently slipped out of the room, which she noticed him wiping a stray tear from his cheek. Her grandfather had then filled her in on the details. Telling her that Oliver would be clued in later in the day. She spent the morning with her grandfather ironing out the details of the Bali deal. She had agreed, she would go to Bali with Oliver for the week, to close this deal with the Sultan.

If everything worked as planned she'd be rid of Oliver and then she could keep her feeling locked again, because she had a feeling that being close to him for the upcoming week, would be hazardous to what she stands for now.

Five years ago she would’ve ecstatic to work with Oliver, but now she was different, they both were different. Which was why she was heading to Oliver's office, some things needed to be worked out.

She knocked on the door and heard him tell her to enter. He sat behind a big mahogany desk glancing at her, throwing his pen on the folder and waited for her to speak. "You think you've won. You haven't as soon as this deal is done, you're done here. I won't let you sabotage my family's company." She said. He smirked and said "What makes you think I care, about what you say. I'm so close to getting everything I've wanted. And soon you'll realise that I always get what I want." "I hate you." She said as she turned around to leave his office.

"You use to love me..." he muttered as he watched her leave his office.

"Not anymore." She threw over her shoulder as she left, slamming the door. Oliver hit his fist against the desk, wiping the papers to the floor in a fit of rage. "Who made you that angry?" Someone asked from the door. He looked up and saw Laurel, she was wearing a shirt and jeans. "Laurel, what are you doing here?" He asked, sounding upset as if she'd interupted him from doing something he was about to regret.

She folded her arms and replied "Don't tell me you forgot lunch. Sara's coming home and I thought maybe we could pick her up later, but if you busy..." "No." He shook his head "I'm not busy. Let me just grab my coat and we'll go." Laurel just nodded and then went to help him pick up some of his papers, she held Bali folder and started reading. “You going to Bali?" She flat out refused to let go of the papers. He shrugged and all he did was nod.

What more could be said. She already saw the itinerary along with the members going. "And Felicity's going with you?" She asked softly. He again nodded. "And you've known about this since when?" Throwing the papers at him. "I'm suppose to be your partner, we getting married, and you don't think to tell me something like this. You know what, let's leave lunch until you feel you ready to tell me stuff."

She walked away leaving him behind with a office that looked like it been destroyed by a tornado. He sat back down on the couch, staring out the window, what was happening to him, he'd thought that these feelings had been buried long ago. Here he was with a perfect girl like Laurel. His fiancée. How can he move on with his life, give his love completely when the one who held his heart had left his office a few minutes ago. Leaving him with feelings he was not willing to recognise yet. ******************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Still looking for a beta reader. Any suggestions please help!!!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He clearly isn't afraid of losing you, and that should tell you something.
> 
> Quote for Chapter Give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Good Evening/Morning/Afternoon to all my readers.   
> Thanks for all the wonderful feedback that I have received. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for the past few days. I'm currently renovating my apartment and that had kept me busy.
> 
> But I have a chapter up and running and should be updating from then onwards every Tuesdays and Thursdays. Bonus chapters would be daily.
> 
> I'm starting to exercise and I would only be able to update late at night. But I hope everyone can bare with me. So here's Chapter Four I hope you all love it.
> 
> Stay tuned Ciao for now

 

**Chapter Four : Bali**

Oliver sat down on his bed, tying his shoe laces, he'd been up since 5 a.m. packing the necessary clothing he would need for his trip to Bali. He had sent out all the necessary details to his assistant, who had arranged for the Smoak Inc jet to be ready for him and  Felicity for later today.

 

Roman had emailed him all the folders he would need for the Sultan, they were trying to convince to join  business, to get his tech involved with S.I, the Sultan who was known as Kalim Kadeer. He ruled the middle eastern country out in Abu Dhabi, but was on vacation with his family in Bali, and since he'd been close to Roman at the time, he had allowed SI to send out someone to speak to him about the proposal, of joining the two companies with their tech solutions.

 

After the day he had yesterday, he was surprised that Laurel had come home. She came home later than when he arrived. When he wanted to explain to get his mood yesterday, she wouldn't speak to him. She just said "Oliver, its none of my business. You going to Bali. You haven't thought to include me. Which I get. But I think that if we are sure to get married then we need a break. Go to Bali. Think of what you want out of this life with me. When you ready to talk. Come home." And then it was over. She hadn't given him any say in the matter. She had given him an ultimatum. She had just told him to figure things out, and he promised her that he will come home.

 

He got done within a matter of minutes, had his bags taken to  car and then went to  kitchen to pour himself some coffee. Laurel had woken up a few minutes after he had packed his last stuff. She went to the bathroom to wash her face and joined him in  kitchen for breakfast.

 

They had sat in silence for a few minutes, until Laurel muttered something and placed her coffee on the breakfast bar.

 

"So we just going to sit here, and say nothing. Oliver, you leaving for Bali today. We haven't had much time to talk, but I just want to say, that whatever you decide, please just know that I love you."

He smiled at her, and then placed his coffee down on the counter and got up from his chair and walked around to her.

 

He pulled her up from the chair and held her in his arms. "Don't worry Laurel. It's just business. When this is over, I want to elope. Lets just leave this whole wedding and get married. I hear St Bart’s is nice this time of the year."

 

She smiled up at him and said "Your mother would murder us, she already spent so much on the reception. When you come home we'll get married."

 

He just holds her close to him, breathing in her scent and kisses the top of her head.

He pulled back and placed his finger under her chin, she looked up at him as he lowered his head to kiss her.

 

 

They deepened the kiss and went on exploring each other, but was interrupted when the buzzing of his phone went off. He pulled back and smiled "I need to get this." He moved to the other side where his phone was ringing.

 

"Hello." He answered, his breathing sounding ragged.

 

"Uh...good morning. It's Roman. You sound out of breath, you okay?" 

 

"I'm fine, Roman. Was there something you needed...?" Oliver asked, as he pulled Laurel back into his arms, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

 

"Yeah, listen Oliver I was hoping you could come pick up Felicity. The town car is out with Donna, and Felicity refuses to drive in the limousine. Would you mind to come get her?" Roman asked.

 

But Oliver could hear Felicity in the background shouting. "No! Grandpa, Ray can take me. I don't want to drive with Oliver." He also heard Felicity and her grandfather argue about her driving with Ray, when she was heading to the same place as him.

 

He couldn’t help but smile, when Roman had finally gotten his way. It would only be him that would get through to his granddaughter. At the time, he could get her to do anything, but now she hardly spoke to him without getting angry.

 

Laurel looked at him sceptically and he just mouthed "Roman." To her and she understood  and moved out of his arms to clean up the rest of the breakfast that was left.  He continued talking to Felicity's grandfather...about Bali, then when he finally hung up Laurel was dressed and ready to see him off at the airport.

 

They got to the SUV and buckled up, when Oliver started the car and drove away from their place, he changed course from the highway and headed to the gated community area where Felicity's grandfather resided.

 

Laurel looked at him sceptically and asked "Why are we heading to Roman's place?" 

 

He waited in front of the gate for it to open, when it did, he replied "Roman asked me to pick up Felicity. He asked if she could hitch a ride with me to the airport since we flying with her Jet."

 

Laurel folds her arms and replies "And you just agreed?"

 

He looked exasperated and said "Well yeah. It's a favour to her grandfather."

 

When he got out of the car, he heard Laurel mutter "What is it about this Smoak women that they have my family  wrapped around their finger."

 

He smirked and then went to help Felicity's butler with her suitcases. Felicity who wore her black skinny jeans, along with her  vintage Jersey which belonged to her grandma way back when, and her snood, paired with her brown boots.

 

 

 

 

She got held her cell phone in her bag, and then saw Laurel sitting in the car, she looked back to Oliver who had already got in the car waiting for her to get in. "I'm just waiting on someone."

 

Laurel looked at her and said "Who?" 

Felicity looked up from her phone and got in the car, my granddad. But his still sleeping. It's okay. Let's go. Or we'll miss our flight." But Laurel wasn't accepting that  answer when she replied "Are you waiting for Ray? because we could let him drive with us."

 

Oliver shook his head and said "No. I'm sorry. Your grandfather only said I'd have to pick you up. Let's go. I want to get there early so we can go through this proposal. You still have to explain the tech to me."

 

Felicity sighed and then placed  earphones  in her ears and nodded for him to drive.

 

She didn't pay them any attention, but had noticed Oliver take Laurel's hand in his. Clutching the one with his ring on it. This was going to be a long trip.

When they finally arrived at the airport, Felicity watched as Laurel and Oliver departed. They had kissed each other and held hands until they were called to board the private Jet. Laurel had given Oliver one last kiss at the foot of the stairs and then waved him off.

She had turned to Felicity and told her to enjoy the trip, and then went back to the SUV.

 

When Felicity boarded the Jet with Oliver, she sat down opposite him and powered up her tablet and laptop. She still had her earphones in her ears and was listening to her music. Oliver had been reading through some documents leaving her in peace.

 

When the flight attendee came with the trolley. She gave them each a glass of champagne and said that her grandfather had said they should enjoy the flight. She also took the food orders and then left to go get the lunch ready.

 

Oliver frowned and said "Really, mint chip ice cream? I thought you would've asked for a burger with fries."

 

Felicity just threw him a glance and said "I want ice cream for lunch. What's it to you?"

 

"Well for one, I don't want you getting sick on fly over. I'm not going to save you." He threw her way and continued by saying "Let me remind you, I'm just doing this so I can get my business, i will not be your hero."

 

Felicity had a look of pure rage on her face, "Hero! I don't need a hero. Now let me remind you, that I hate you and I will not let you ruin my family. So help me, Oliver I will destroy you."

 

He narrowed his eyes, and then checked to see if anyone was looking their way, when the coast was clear, he unbuckled and jumped out of his seat, he placed his arms on either side of the chair, Felicity laid backwards against the chair, trying to get away from him, but he kept her wrist trapped with his hands.

 

He moved closer to her, and then said "Destroy me. You destroy me. I will destroy you and your family. Just like you did mine. If it's the last thing I do, Felicity. It would be to destroy you."

 

When she opened her mouth to speak, Oliver made quick work by aligning his lips with hers. He kissed her. His mouth closed over hers, and took control. He let go of one of her wrist and placed that hand by her neck, pulling her closer to him. He moulded there lips together, and when she finally softened under his touch, he abruptly pulled away from her, making her fall against the pillow behind her.

 

"And that, sweet butterfly is how I will destroy you. You want me. You still in love with me. And you hate that you are." He said while returning to his seat.

 

Felicity jumped up and started packing her things. She then took it to the bedroom that was available for her.

 

"Stay away from me Oliver. I'm only doing this for my grandfather. I will make sure you rot away you bastard." She then slammed the door closed behind her, leaving him to stare at  closed door, where a tear stained Felicity had stood.

 

Why is he doing this? Why does he let her get the better of him? Why does he always allow her to enrage him so much. Heaven help him he needed to get this deal with Bali over and done with so he can get  hell away from Felicity and his feelings for her.

 

Last night he had spoken to Laurel. He lied to her. When she offered him space, and he said he'd come home to her, he had lied. The minute Felicity Smoak set foot in Starling he was a goner. No one knew him the way she did. And it would only be a matter of time until his revenge is complete.

 

"Just you wait and see little Butterfly, you will be all mine."

 

******************************************

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still need someone to edit for me. Haven't found anyone as my friend does not have the time anymore. 
> 
> Is there perhaps an app I can download that can help as a beta... 
> 
> If so I'd accept any and all suggestions.
> 
> Thanks once again for reading.
> 
> Chapter 5 will be up Tuesday.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heart wants what it wants....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what to say guys. I'm sorry for not posting as scheduled. But I Have recently lost a family member, and also I've got a bad case of the flu.
> 
> So I'm uploading today and tomorrow. Then will continue as scheduled. 
> 
> Thanks to my Beta reader for helping me edit this chapter. I highly appreciate it.
> 
> Thanks again to the readers I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it.

 

**Chapter Five : Bali 2.0**

Stepping off the Jet was somewhat of a relief for Felicity. Oliver had long left in a taxi his assistant had arranged, leaving her in her own devices.

She requested flight attendant to call her a cab. Once her bags had been transferred to the taxi, they drove about five miles from the airport to get to the place her grandfather had emailed her. It was a house that belonged to her great grandfather, and now that her grandfather had gotten the place, he had renovated it and made it into a holiday home for the family.

Finally she arrived and spotted Oliver standing on the balcony looking at the horizon, eyes on the setting sun. When she entered the house she allowed housekeeper and butler to take her bags, and made sure to pay cab driver the money he was owed.

The staff made quick work to take Felicity's luggage upstairs and made themselves scarce. She looked around the living room and made sure to avoid to Oliver who had come downstairs to refill his wine glass.

He gave her a look and said "You got here just in time, your grandfather wants to Skype with us. He wants to fill us in on some details."

Brows lifted, she pulled off her scarf and said "Well he's going to have to wait. I'm in need of a shower. You talk to him since you so stuck on making my family pay."

Then she turned around and took her hand carry and made her way to the staircase, which lead to the bedroom she had always used, when she and her parents stayed during family vacations.

Her bedroom is situated in the best spot in the house. Not too much light and has a perfect view of the private beach ahead. She placed her hand carry on the bed and moved to open the second luggage which contained her underwear and her swimwear she'd need for the duration of her stay here.

She had hinted to her parents last night that she might stay longer, to which her grandfather had advised that she can stay longer or until she was ready to come home.

She got dressed into her designer full body black swimsuit, combed her hair and headed to the swimming pool that was just outside her bedroom. Felicity smiled and threw her towel down on the sunbed and then started spraying herself with sunblock. When that was done, she dipped her foot into the water to test temperature. Finding it bearable, she slowly let herself into the pool swimming to the edge of it. Staring out at the trees that was surrounding the house, her mind drifted into the time when things were more simpler between her and Oliver.

* **FlashBack** *

_"Oliver, what are you doing? You’re getting me wet." She chuckled as she held her arms tight around his neck since they both were wet from the shower._

_He had his hands around her waist as he held to him, making her tighten her legs around his waist. He kissed her one last time, and then started running with her in his arm._

_"Oliver! Noooo." She shouted in excitement, making him smile and say “Felicity, yes”._

_With that he threw her into the cold water , jumping in after she had came up for air, shaking with laughter and glee. He swam closer to her and pulled her into his arms. She placed her arms around his neck again and kissed him deeply. She opened her mouth accepting his tongue, dueling with his, she held on to him tight as he took them  to the corner of the pool to continue kissing her._

_She pulled away and said "I love you Oliver. You're my always. I believe in you. Don't worry, I'm sure your father will be fine."_

_He smiled back at her and nodded, "I love you too butterfly."_

* **End of Flashback** *

"Felicity! Oh there you are. I've been calling you for a while now." Oliver said out of breath. He wore only his swimming trunks, and some dark sunglasses.

Felicity turned around and sat down on the edge of the pool. Folding her arms, she lifted her eyes to him and asked - "What? I already told you to do what you want. What else do you want?"

He took off his glasses and started running and with a big splash ended up in the water, making her squeal as the wave had ended up splashing her in the face.

"Are you insane. I could have fallen over this wall." Felicity shouted as she got up and started walking away from him. 

"Felicity! Felicity, come back here." He shouted as he followed her to the steps.

"What Oliver? What is it that you want?" She shouted back at him, as she grabbed her towel and started drying herself off.

"I'm sorry. For what I said earlier. I'm sorry for leaving you stranded at the airport. I was being a dick." He muttered his apology.

She stood before him with the towel in her hands then said "And you expect me to forgive you. You a real charmer Oliver." She turned her back to him and walked back into her bedroom to get ready for tonight's dinner. He followed her inside and said " Felicity, I'm sorry. Can we just get over this wall between us and focus on work... We use to work so well together."

She eyed him for a second and said "I'm perfectly serious with leaving you to deal with this on your own, but knowing that if you fail, my grandfather's hard work fails too. So yes we can work together on this, but stay the hell out of my way”.

Thinking that they have settled into a somewhat truce, she sighed and got back to getting herself ready. However, Oliver wasn’t yet done with her. 

"You are still the spoiled brat that you were five years ago. Felicity Smoak Kuttler, the beloved granddaughter. If only your grandfather knew that you were sleeping with the enemy”. Oliver said and then walked to his bedroom door. He paused, turned back and said "And put on something nice. We going out tonight with Kalim Kadeer and his wife." He disappeared behind his door, leaving Felicity standing in the middle of the bedroom, fuming because she had allowed Oliver Queen to get the upper hand on her again.

When will she learn, not to trust him, if the five years were anything to go by then she should know by now that she had not learnt her lesson.

She took her towel to bathroom and saw that the house staff had ready ran a bath for her. They left her a bottle of champagne and a note from the head housekeeper saying that if she needed anything to call them through the house phone. 

She started undressing and got into the bath, and pinned her hair on top of her head. She laid back and relaxed. Closing her eyes, the scent of fresh lavender and potpourri of the room took her back to a night she thought she had forgotten.

* **FlashBack** *

" _Felicity. Close your eyes. Give me your hand. Feel the rhythm. Let me guide you." Oliver whispered into her ear. He had gently tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear as he took the hand which was offered to him._

_He placed his arm around her waist and placed his right hand flat on her stomach. She leaned back against his body, allowing him to move her in tune with the music._

_She could hear the soft voice of UB40 serenading the room with their tales of old tune_

_'Wise men say...only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love...with you.'_

_"I love you Felicity Smoak. You are by far the best thing that's ever happened to me."_

_And they continued dancing. It also had been the first time they had made love, having only dated for six months. On their six month anniversary, Felicity had invited him to her apartment professing her love for him and that it was finally the right moment for them to move onto the next step. And on that night they had made a vow, a vow to love each other forever._

* **End Of Flashback** *

Felicity sighed out loud as she set about ordering a copy to the proposal  brochure to the printers, from her tablet. With out knock on the door first Oliver pops his head around the bathroom door.

 

"Felicity, are you done yet...oh I'm sorry, i thought you were ready." He said as he walked into the room and stood before her.

 

She quickly covered her chest with her arms and splashed some water in her hurry.

 

"What do you want Oliver, I'm almost done. Can't you see I'm busy. Get out. Now!" She mutters as she felt herself get flushed under his intense stare.

 

He gaze shifted, as his roving eye looked at her from head to toe.

 

He licked his lips and said "There's nothing there that I haven't seen before."

 

"Get out Oliver!" Felicity snaps as she tried moving on the bath to get to the towel in the other end, but Oliver beats her to it, grabbing it from her finger.

 

He holds it in front of her, shaking it lightly and smirks. "How about you stand up, and I will offer you the towel?" He proposes.

 

She folded her arms again and says brusquely "No. I refuse to. Oliver just leave. The longer we fool around, the longer it will take for us to get to Kalim's dinner party.

 

He looks like his contemplating her idea and shakes his head "Nah. If rather see you naked than go to that dinner early." 

 

She shakes her head and says "Aren't you suppose to be engaged? What happened to the love of Laurel's life? Where's that Oliver? Was he thrown away or is he hiding like a coward."

 

That's when Oliver snaps. He threw the towel to the side as reached down to pull Felicity from the bath, water dripping everywhere, he holds her tight to his chest, as she almost slips because of Oliver's abrupt behaviour.

 

He brushes her hair from her neck and bends his head down to kiss her under her earlobe. He then nibbles the lobe and moves to the point where  shoulder meets her neck. He bites the flesh between his teeth, sucking on the skin. Felicity moans out loud and then shivers as she feels Oliver's fingers rhythmically move up and down her back, and then slowly move down to her firm butt, then cups and squeezes it, as he slowly let's go of the skin he has been sucking, he moves to place kisses on her decolletage and forms a trail down the space between breast. He then places his hands under her butt as if to let her know that he will be lifting her out of the bath.

 

When he did she placed her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. His lips finds hers as he walks them out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, to her bed.

 

He stops at the edge of the bed and stands still, continuing to kiss her, cupping  ass with one hand while the other runs up her spine. He shivers as he nudges her with the obvious bulge in his pants.

 

He then gently places her on the bed and kisses her ever so lightly, as he hovers over her, he kissed her eyelids, her cheeks, her chin, her nose and finally her mouth.

 

His belt hanging lose as she continues to unbutton his pants and slowy unzip it. He threads his hands in her hair pulling her closer to him as he deepens the kiss.

 

He pulls away and whispers "Say you want me." She feels the heat from between their bodies and also sees the carnel desire in Oliver's eyes.

 

She smiled and says "Yes... I.. I want...Oliver"

 

"Felicity! Felicity! Damn I thought you'd be ready by now." Oliver shouts.

 

Felicity gasped, and opens her eyes. She finds herself still in the bath, this time she felt the chill of the cool water, she looked from down at her body, and then to Oliver and sees that she had been dreaming all along.

 

Oh boy.

 

"You not going to ruin this for me .Get done I will wait for you downstairs. You have half and hour." He says then rushes out of the bathroom, leaving a flushed still in the bath.

 

Oh boy, she thought. "I'm in trouble...big big big trouble." She whispered, moving to the edge of the bath to grab her towel. If Oliver was giving her half an hour she better make sure she knew what she was getting herself into, before she finds herself in a version where her dream was a reality.

******************************************

 


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Love Is My Turning Page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Wow. Thanks so much everyone for the comments and the feedback, im actually glad you all loved that chapter. Im going forward with my schedule today.
> 
> So for those readers who love Ray instead of Tommy, this is so hard. Yes i love Tommy. But Ray, his Ray Palmer. Who doesn't love him. And his the only one that can get Oliver as riled up as Sara does to Felicity.
> 
> In this chapter, we get to go on a journey with these two amazing characters. We also get to experience some of the things Felicity went through.
> 
> From the whirlwind courtship, i can only hope i do this justice. Because I've been in love. And its just that first moment you've met, to the first dates, first kiss, well all the first. 
> 
> I hope this part of the chapter will be as good as the next. Once again. Thank You for the support of my Beta reader and editor, for help and also for proof reading. You are truly amazing. So here goes.
> 
> *****************************************

Chapter 6 

 

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Felicity stepped out of the limosine, clutch bag first, holding it tight under her arm, while holding her other arm up to cover her face from the obvious crowd of paparazzi's flashing lights.

 

They were shouting her name, left and right, but she stared straight ahead, following Oliver and the body guard her gramdfather had hired for them. John Diggle was Oliver's trusted friend, or so she had come to learn.

 

They had met straiger Oliver had started at Smoak-Kuttler Inc. Much to Felicity's surprise that Oliver Queen, had a friend, someone who trust him and also guards his life.

 

The maitre'd checked  registry and lead them to the table situated in a private dining area. Kalim Kadeer, leader of a middle eastern country that Felicity cannot even name, stood up when they arrived at the table. He shook Oliver's hand and then turned to Felicity, kissing her knuckles, telling her how beautiful she look tonight.

 

Oliver pulls her chair out, and wait for her to be seated, then takes the seat beside her then greats the rest of the people at the table. Kalim's wife, Amarie joined them later that night, due to the kids not adjusting to their stay in Bali.

 

Felicity had asked for pictures, while the men talked business. She only added her say in a few of the project where her department was involved in, and also gave Kalim and his wife all feedback they needed.

 

She stopped eating when she saw a text come through. It was her grandfather. He was probably wondering how the first meeting is going.

 

           Butterfly. Its me just wanted to check

            in. Call me. I miss you. Don't be mad.

 

                                       Love Gramps

 

Felicity couldn't help but smile. Her grandfather was so worried about her. She excused herself from the table and took clutch bag with her. The men stood up, when Felicity got up, and sat back down when she left the table.

 

She dialed her grandfather's number and when he answered she said "Im not mad. Im just trying to do what you want me to do, i won't fail you papa. I have to get back. We at dinner with mr Kadeer. I love you." She hung up and then washed her hands, and went back to the dining area.

 

When she reached the table, the men stood up once more, and waited for her to be seated.

 

She looked at Mr Kadeer and said "Mr Kadeer. Has Oliver explained his plans for your contribution to this project yet."

 

Kalim shook his head and said "Not yet, Miss Smoak. As i was telling Mr Queen here, i don't think i want to be part of this project."

 

Felicity sighs as she  watches Oliver's grip tighten on his fork.

 

She looked at Mr Kadeer and replied "I understand. And you have every right to refuse."

 

"Felicity!" Oliver interrupted, his fork falling from his grip, onto the plate before him, the look he was giving her was menacing, before he could get up Kalim stopped him and motioned for Felicity to continue.

 

"As i was saying, before Oliver interrupted me, you have every right to change your mind, and please, call me Felicity, and I don't blame you for not wanting to sell Oliver your shares, because you don't know what his plans are. The thing about Oliver is he's not a businessman. Businessmen make deals, they make money. What Oliver is, is something else entirely. So if Oliver wants your resources, id say give it to him because he's going to put it to good use, and do something that will make you proud."

 

Amarie smiled at Felicity, winks and then whispers something into her husbands ear and then they both face Oliver and Felicity and thats how dinner ended that night with Kalim inviting them out to his island where they would be staying for three days. So he could notify them of things he wanted to implement and it also gives Oliver and Felicity a chance to win him over. 

 

 

They were escorted to the limo later that night by Diggle. Since Felicity wanted to stop at the store for some important things, while Oliver just sat and waited in the car.

 

When she joined him, he pressed the switch on top of his head, which made the small black screen roll up, separating them from Diggle up front.

 

Felicity stills and turns her head to face Oliver then says "What do you want from me Oliver?"

 

He gives her a look, shakes his head and then stares straight ahead to  black screen . When she went back to check her mail on  tablet. He says "I don't get this..."

 

She stops, looks up then says "what don't you get?"

 

"At Dinner, what you said to Kalim. That adoration in your voice, for me. That hero worship. Deep down Felicity there's a part of you that still wants me. Don't deny it. You don't have to lie anymore. Because i cant deny that i want you too. You must hate yourself for wanting me."

 

The closer he moved to her,  quicker Felicity's heart beat, not prepared for this. She had no rule book to this. Her feelings. They were clouding her judgement.

 

And just when she was about to reply, Oliver blocked her words by closing his lips over hers. He kissed her, softly at first, but when he moved away, Felicity followed by moving her mouth against his, placing her arms around his neck and trailing her left hand to his cheek.

 

They deepened kiss, only to be interrupted by Diggle who had knocked on  window, signaling that they had arrived at the house.

 

They pulled away from each other, Felicity looked at Oliver, desire shone full blown in his eyes. His lips were covered in lipstick, and hers were swollen.

 

Oliver kissed her one last time and said "Leave your door open. If you do, i know you want this. If you dont, then i won't bother you at all."

 

Felicity nodded and shivered as the wind from the open door Oliver exited blew into the limo, the very air inside was filled to combust, the light breeze was needed since she was getting to hot.

 

She took a minute to compose herself and then got out of the limo, to find Diggle waiting for her.

 

"Good night, Mr Diggle." She then turned to the direction of the house door, but was stopped by Diggle who said "Miss Smoak. If i may, i know you old enough to do what you want to, but please reconsider. That man in there is engaged. You don't want to be classified as a home wrecker. You a smart woman. Think about that." Then he gets back in the limousine and drives off to the other side to park.

 

Felicity walks back into the house, find Oliver with two glasses of red wine waiting for her. 

 

"Felicity..."

 

 

She doesn't know how, but he sees it. He saw in her eyes that tonight was not going to happen.

 

She turns her back on him and walks down the hall, only to hear Oliver follow her, he grabbed her  the arm and pushes her against the wall, holding his hands on her waist to keep her pinned.

 

"Oliver, let go of me." She hits his chest and he just says "No, what's wrong now? A minute ago you were in my arms, what happen between then and now."

 

He released , after she struggled a bit and pushes him out of her way, and continued down the hallway to the stairs, she shouted "You engaged. To Laurel. How can you do this?  How can you want me and still look me in the eye when you know what you did to me."

 

He followed her up the stairs and said "Don't you turn your back on me Felicity. Look at me. What do you want me to say? I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I'm just sorry."

 

Felicity eyed him for a second and said "Are you sorry that we lost out child too? Are you sorry that you hated my family so much that you allowed your revenge to get the better of us."

 

Oliver gasped "No! Felicity don't you dare blame me for that. Don't you blame me for what happened that night. That was all on you, when you left five years ago, I was sure your father and Roman would have killed me, but they didn't, you never told them did you. You never told them that you were pregnant."

 

And there it is, the one thing they blamed each other for. The lost of their child.

 

Felicity sat down on the top step and started crying, she  into tears. He blamed her. He blamed her for their loss. How could be stand there and  blame her for the miscarriage.

 

"Fe...Felicity." he started, as he took another step towards her, but she held out her hand and said "No! Don't you come near me. Don't you ever come near me again. You blaming me for the loss of our child. You were using me. You used our baby to get my grandfathers company. You used us as leverage. But it didn't work did it Oliver. Im glad i lost our child. His better off without a father like you. You were going to use it as a bargaining tool, you son of a bitch. I hate you Oliver. I hate you so much." She turned around and ran the rest of the way and when she got to her room she slammed the door and locked it.

 

She laid on the bed, crying her eyes out. She grabbed her bag and scratched inside her purse where a picture was inside. It was a picture if her boy. Her baby boy, it was the only one she had. The ultrasound of her 4 month old fetus. Five years ago she had let Oliver into her life, she had treated him like he was her whole world. And when she found out what he had been planning, she had confronted him, along with her grandmother, who was by her side when she had lost the baby.  He wasn't fully developed, but she had still loved him, because even though he was concieved out of revenge from his father, she still loved him when she lost him, and ever since then, she had not forgiven Oliver, because not only had he broken heart, he had also been the reason she lost the only precious thing she had in her life.

 

Oliver had followed her. He sat outside the room listening to Felicity cry. It broke his heart. She was right. Everything she said about him was true. Maybe he was the course of their pain. Maybe he was the reason she lost their son. So here he was heart broken, crying softly for their son, and also for Felicity, the only woman in his life to love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter has been edited. I just updated the edited version. As i wanted you all to check it out.
> 
> I hope i did it justice


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge is a dish best served cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone. Im so so sorry for updating this chapter later than i promised. I know im on schedule but i was suppose to give a bonus chapter. 
> 
> I literally deleted the folder by accident and could not retrieve it.
> 
> I had to make to with this chapter idea.
> 
> My beta reader, bless her heart gave me some things to consider, so im updating this half edited chapter until my Beta reader is ready to edit the rest of this chapter, and i will just re apply the changes.
> 
> Shes been such an amazing help to , with the time differences and busy lives. You are the best. QueenLada. 
> 
> So readers once again i apologise. And just a pre warning. I got my flashback inspiration from WestAllen my other OTP. They actually saved me today, because i asked dog how am i going to fix this, and he just barked and sat down next to my tablet. Then i remembered i could watch some episodes to give me some flash backs.
> 
> So thanks once again for taking the time to read.
> 
> And enjoy.

 Chapter Text 

 

* **Five Years Ago** *  
  
_"Good morning, ah... Felicity Smoak?"_  
  
_She turned around, nearly spilling her coffee as she faced the person who was asking for her._  
  
_The guy before her smiled, he had the most gorgeous piercing cerulean eyes, he had perfect hair, cut very nicely, while he was sporting a bit of a five o clock shadow, wow is that even a thing, she thought, but then when the guy chuckled she blushed._  
  
_"I said that out loud didn't I?" When he nodded, she held her hands in front of her eyes and giggled. This guy comes along and makes her feel like a school girl, making her giggle like a love sick teenager._  
  
_She took a deep breath and then lowered her hand, and looks up to him and says "Okay. I get a do over. Yes, I'm Felicity Smoak, who's asking?" She extends her question with a bit of glee, because, she could hardly keep a straight face with her._  
  
_He took a minute and then held up a purple purse, he holds it out for and says "This is yours right. You dropped it when you sat down."_  
  
_She reaches for it, but he pulls it back and says "I wasn't being nosy or anything, but ive asked the barista, Kendy..."_  
  
_"Kendra." Felicity interupts_  
  
_He nods and continues "Yeah her. She opened it and advised me that you the person it belongs to, and ahhh your picture on the licence was you and i...uhh i came to give it back to you."_  
  
_Felicity chuckles and says "You hilarious. Usually I'm the one talking in sentence fragments, but right now you take the cherry, or is it the cake, i never know the difference." When he huffs out a light laugh, she feels her skin flush up at his low chuckle, his got a very distinctive laugh, which makes her think about what more she can discover about him, not that she is thinking ahead of herself, but just because she sensed he was being nice to her._  
  
_"See there i go again. I ramble, or my Barry says I babble way to much."_  
  
_He looks taken by surprised when she mentions Barry, and then he asks "Is Barry your boyfriend." To which Felicity burst out and immediatly says "Noooo. His my cousin. Im single."_  
  
_He straightens and smiles than says "Well then, Felicity Smoak, single woman, do you want to get a coffee with me, well not now, you already drinking coffee now, how about an ice tea, or dinner, which ever comes first."_  
  
_Felicity blushes under his intense staredown and says "You very cute, ahh..What's your name again?"_  
  
_"Oliver Queen." He says._  
  
_"Well Oliver Queen, you're very handsome, and i don't always accept coffee/tea dates with the way you asked me, but i cant help but say yes."_  
  
_He chuckles and says "It's a date then. Well as datey as it can get. I wrote my number on the napkin, please text me when you ready for our coffee date."_  
  
_He then hands her purse back to her and walks out of Jitters leaving her holding her purple wallet which had her number attached._  
  
_"Where did you come from Oliver Queen?" She whispered while staring at his number written on the napkin._  
  
_Kendra stood next to her clearing the table, "Wow, i should hang out with you more often, if only you'd introduce me to such hot guys."_  
  
_Felicity smiles and says "Thank You, for giving my name to a virtual stranger."_  
  
_Kendra playfully slaps Felicity's arm and replies "You got a date out of it, and his number didn't you." She gestures to the piece of napkin with the number written on it._  
  
_She smiles and looks at Kendra and says "Yeah. I guess i did"_  
  
_So she decides to text him, to confirm the date._  
  
**_To Oliver_**  
 ** _Hi, it's Felicity. The girl from_**  
 ** _Jitters. If you still interested,_**  
 ** _Its a Yes. To coffee._**  
  
**_Ps: I only drink coffee_**  
 ** _And red wine, occasionally._**  
  
_She send the text and sighs. Now she can wait for him to reply, which he does immediately._  
  
  
**_To Felicity_**  
  
**_YES. I know its you. Cool_**  
 ** _How about BBB tomorrow?_**  
 ** _Let me know._**  
  
**_Ps: Lets leave the red wine for_**  
 ** _Official date._**  
  
_She smiles and rereads the last part of the message, then she placed her phone back in her bag, so she could focus on work and not about Oliver's text._  
  
  
  
  
_*End of Flashback*_

 

Neither of them said anything to each other the next morning. A few minutes after breakfast, a car sent by Kalim arrived to take them to the harbour where a yacht was waiting for them.  
  
Felicity had been silent the whole morning, Oliver had decided to stay on his side of the house truing his best to avoid Felicity, which admittedly was hard. Only this morning, lying awake in bed, he could hear her walking down the hall. He heard her scuffling her feet on her way to the kitchen then the doors slamming and her literally blowing off steam on the maids.  
  
When he came downstairs for breakfast, he saw one of the maids crying in the pantry, clearly Felicity's words had been taken to heart.  
  
As soon as they got into the yacht, Felicity sat close to the captain of the yacht. Oliver made his way at the back to talk to other people, still part of his need to avoid Felicity for the duration of the trip to the island.  
  
When the yacht was berthed, Oliver got out and took in a deep breath, hoping the fresh air can help cleanse his head. The island looked amazing, perfect for a weekend getaway.  
  
An SUV escorted them to the house which was just a few minutes’ drive from the harbour. Amarie was already waiting for them at the house with cool refreshments at the ready.  
  
After greeting Amarie, Felicity immediately tried taking her bags, only for Oliver to stop her. He held her arm in his grasp and pulled her aside.  
  
"Can you stop this?"  
  
She throws him a side glance and replies "Stop what, Oliver?"  
  
He huffs angrily and says "This attitude you've had all this morning, you were disrespectful to Yonel, she doesn't deserve this behaviour from you. If you want to take it out on someone, take it out on me. But not the staff. I’m the one you're mad at, so blame me."  
  
Felicity pulls her arm from his grasp, and hits his arm, making him cringe as she continues hitting the same spot.  
  
"Okay, not like that. Can we just try to be civil, okay?" He says and then turns his back on her and walks to where Amerie was standing directing orders out to the staff.  
  
"Mr. Queen, Ms Smoak, welcome to Isle Amie." She says giving the two of them a wide smile, trying to hide her smirk as she has already witnessed the scene between the two of them.  
  
"Thank you for extending an invitation out to us, Mrs Khadeer. Please call me Oliver." He held out his hand and shook her small hands.  
  
She smiled and turned to face Felicity.  
  
"Felicity, may I call you Felicity? Come, let me show you around. Oliver, you wouldn't mind taking care of the bags would you?"  
  
Felicity nodded to Amerie, nearly letting out a laugh, but decided best to keep it in. Yeah, she thought, served him right. She winked at him, then stuck her tongue out and followed Amarie into the house to get a special tour of the beautiful house.  
  
________________________________  
  
Oliver had a meeting with Kalim later that day, going over the preliminary results for the projects, while the women enjoyed cocktails on the deck, watching as the sun was about to set.  
  
Dinner was pretty much the same thing, Felicity was only too happy to use it as an excuse to not speak to Oliver. Seating opposite each other, she engaged the married couple in various conversation topics about the home décor and the food, just to get rid of the silence.  
  
"So, Oliver. You're engaged right? When's the wedding?" Amarie simply asked Oliver.  
  
He stilled, glass halfway to his mouth, Amarie’s question a simple reminder of what’s, or who’s, waiting for him back at Starling.  
  
Laurel.  
  
It’s been two days since he had arrived in Bali, and he had not sent Laurel a text or email to tell her that he was okay. It must have slipped his mind. ‘Änd why is that?’ his mind asked.  
  
"Ah...yes to Dinah Laurel Lance. My fiancée is a top notch defense lawyer and is clearly on her to being named ADA soon. As for the wedding, I’m not that much involved. You know women, they’re prefer to plan their own dream wedding without interference. I, however, am left to sign the cheques." He ended off his sentence with a low chuckle, hoping that somehow the topic of marriage would be dropped.  
  
Kalim stood up and said "You are so right. Now that dinner's over, let me take you to the media room, watch a game of sports, while we leave the females to talk."  
  
Felicity stayed seated as the men walked away, Amarie had gone too to put her kids to bed, leaving her to work through her issues.   
  
The main issue being Oliver.  
  
She had literally ignored him since their arguement last night. So when he basically told her she needed an attitude adjustment, she was fuming, almost killed him for basically telling her to direct her anger at him.  
  
And that's exactly what she was going to do, she was going to direct her anger at him, in ways he couldn't dream about.  
  
So as she was sitting inside, she was coming up with her master plan. Oliver ruined her life, he was to blame for everything. He was the reason she lost their baby. So if he wanted her to direct her anger at him, she was going to show him exactly what she can do with that anger.  
  
She took her phone from the table and dialled the number of the person she was looking for.  
  
"Ray. Hi. So I'm sorry for leaving you stranded in Star City. Want to join me in Bali?"  
  
"Okay. Bali. Hmmm, sounds like a plan. When do you want me to fly out, i can use my jet and be there like yesterday." He responded.  
  
"Tomorrow would be awesome. Im a little night life. I will email you details okay, and thanks for flying out to celebrate my birthday with me." Felicity said, sounding sincere, Ray has always been there for her. Especially when she had just moved to New York City.  
  
Ray then hung up and Felicity then thought about throwing a party as soon as she gets back to the house, she was going to make Oliver Queen regret messing with her.  
  
She dialled another number and waited for call to connect.  
  
"What up...?"  
  
Felicity chuckles and replies "Saraaaaa! I need you. It's my birthday and i need my main girl here with me. Im flying you and Nyssa out to Bali tomorrow, you game."  
  
Sara literally shreaks on the other side of the line and says "Of course, what do you think? Bali here i come. Whose all invited?"  
  
Felicity stopped to think, mentally running through her list of their closet friends and replies "How about just the inner circle? You bring our New York friends. I've already invited Ray."  
  
"Hmmm. Ray huh...okay." Sara's tone of voice made Felicity suspicious.  
  
"Sar... what are you not telling me?"  
  
Sara replies "Well it's just you and Ray have been getting very close lately but you not in a relationship, what's that all about."  
  
Felicity blushes and replies "Don't go looking for stuff, just everyone here."  
  
"Okay." Sara says then ends the call.  
  
Amarie clears her throat and stands by the door with a tray of fruits and drinks for them.   
  
  
"So i couldn't help but eavesdrop on your conversation. You planning a party this weekend." She says as she places the tray on the table and sits down opposite Felicity.  
  
"Oh yeah. The biggest one. I'm turning 25, and my grandfather actually told me i could stay at the house longer. So i invited a few friends over."  
  
Amarie smiles and says "Okay. So is Oliver invited too?"  
  
Felicity stops halfway from taking a sio of juice, and looks at Amarie's humerous facial expression.   
  
  
"Well... i invited all my friends, and well Oliver and I we complicated. So i don't want to ruin the night by inviting him." She says and then looks away, feeling that Amarie has placed Felicity under server scrutiny after that answer.  
  
When Amarie wanted to reply, the men walked back outside and Kalim told his wife that it was in fact bed time and that one of the kids had woken up because of a nightmare.  
  
"If you two want to stay up longer, that's okay. See you in the morning. Sweet dreams." Amarie said, winked at Felicity, then followed her husband back into the house.  
  
Felicity shivered as she felt a light breeze sweep over her open shoulders.  
  
Oliver walked to sit next to her and said "So, i hear theres going to be a party this weekend at the house." Hinting that he knew that she had been scheming behind his back.  
  
"And what's it to you?" Felicity retorted, folding her arms in a defensive manner.  
  
Oliver raised his brow and says "It's nothing to me, but you invited my fiancee, and now i have to be stuck with you a few more days longer."  
  
Felicity got up and threw her juice on top of his shirt and said "I invited Sara. She invited Laurel. So don't blame me for what happened. Cancel and get the hell off my property. Because you no longer a guest."  
  
Then she walked around the table and exited the veranda via another extension door on the far end corner from where the table.  
  
Oliver sat alone, wiping off the juice from his shirt.  
  
"What are you up too, butterfly." He whispered as he watched Felicity run inside the house, following the housekeeper to her bedroom.  
  
*********************************  


When Oliver tells Felicity about her attitude adjustment (refers to pictures)

Felicitys outfit to the island

TheYacht 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps : edited but not edited...
> 
> Rework will be up as soon as my co editer and reader/idea helper will send me edits.
> 
> Thanks and stay tuned.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Love is an irresistable desire, to be irresistably desired***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone.
> 
> Firstly let me just apologise once again, this is thursdays chapter that im only posting now.
> 
> Our country had its State Of The Nation Address on Thursday and i simply couldn't move as i had to watch it.
> 
> And secondly to all the Raylicity haters, im sorry but this chapter is a warning to you all because there are some smut ahead for Ray and Felicity.
> 
> And finally thank you for all the wonderful feedback i recieved from all the readers. You give me reason to right everyday.
> 
> Also my beta-reader did not edit this one, as ive decided to give a break, im sure my schedule is a whirlwind and we all have busy days.
> 
> But here goes, enjoy.

 

Isle Amarie was amazing.  
  
Spending three days on a tropical as the one Kalim owned was just amazing, having spent her days swimming, shopping and ironing out business details, but now she was just glad to finally be home, planning her 25th birthday party.  
  
Sara had emailed her to notify her about them being ready to fly out, while Ray had texted her, basically just to say that he was a few minutes out.  
  
So here she was organising with the staff the layout of the party, along with the menu for the pre-dinner and also the drinks for the actual party. As she continued to plan, she had left Oliver alone since they had returned.  
  
He had blatantly been a stuck up ass to her and pretended she didn't exist, like this morning she had came to grab breakfast while face-timing with Ray about the party while he had been boarding his jet.  
  
He had been brusque and broody ever since he had heard that Sara had invited Laurel to her party, which was why she continued planning her party and. Now the final touches on her party was complete, she only had to get herself ready for the pre-drinks at a club nearby that Sara had arranged as a surpise for them to celebrate before the actual party at home.  
  
So she quickly ran upstairs and passed Oliver's room, found him pacing and talking on the phone with someone, having what looked like a very important discussion. He turned around and saw her standing outside his door. He told the other person on the phone to hold, he walked to the door and they just stared at each other for what seemed like more than seconds. She felt as if the earth shifted, but then he slammed the door closed and left Felicity standing on the other side. She took a deep breath and turned on her way back to her room, which was on an entirely different wing.  
  
As she looked through her shopping bags, she spotted a perfect outfit.  
Her royal blue couture dress and her Manolo Blaniks with a silver rimmed line that went very well with the silver Kartier studs her grandma had given her on her eighteenth birthday.  
  
As she stared at her reflection in the mirror, she someone standing in the door frame.  
  
"Well well well. Smoak you look amazing."  
  
Felicity turned around and said "Sara! You here... thank god."  
  
Sara left her bags in the hallway and walked forward to hug felicity.  
  
"Happy Birthday. Lets get this party on the road." Sara then handed Felicity her bag and lead her downstairs to her waiting guest.  
  
Who yelled "Happy Birthday Felicity!"  
  
She smiled as everyone congratulated her, then she turned and faced Ray who held his arms open, and she noticed he held a gift wrapped box in his left hand.  
  
"Happy Birthday." He said.  
  
She walked into his arms and hugged him and held him tightly..."Thanks for coming Ray."  
  
He pulled back and said "Anything for you."  
  
He handed the gift to her and said "Save it for later."  
  
Before she could ask him why, Sara came and grabbed her telling her that it was time to go. Laurel had congratulated her, but had avoided her as soon as she saw Oliver.  
  
They all split into two groups, Felicity opting to drive with Ray and Sara, Nyssa and Amaya and Nate, While Laurel and Barry them drove with Oliver and Diggle.  
  
When they arrived at a club called "Fifty's" team Sara immediatly hit the dance floor, while the rest of the crew just sat down in the vip area sipping on their cocktails.  
  
Ray was in a deep discussion with Amaya and Nate about George W. Bush, that Amaya threw Felicity a 'Save Us' look. Felicity came to their rescue, by asking Ray to dance with her.  
  
Ray had refused, turning red and saying that he couldn't dance, but Felicity just pulled his arm and begged him to dance with her since it was hee birthday.  
  
Oliver smirked, took a sip of his whiskey and said "Yeah Ray. It's her birthday. Go dance with her. That's if you not gonna be a whussy about it." He then looked to Laurel, held out his hand and said "Let's go honey. Show these people how to dance."  
  
They left Felicity and Ray at the table staring each other down. Clearly Oliver had backed Ray into a corner and he didn't like it.  
  
He got up and said "Shall we dance."  
  
Felicity took his hand and was lead to the dance floor by Ray, who made sure they were in the centre, and like clock work the music started and its Rihanna's Please Don't Stop The Music.  
  
As the song started, Felicity could feel the tension in Ray's shoulders. She kept dancing to the music, and when she looked over at Oliver and Laurel enjoying themselves, and when Oliver threw her a look, thats when she snapped.  
  
She moved closer to Ray and started dancing very close to him, she placed Ray's hands on her lower back, just a smidge away from touching the curve of her ass.  
  
His eyes widens, as he looks down at her, she smiles and says "Trust me." He nods and starts to really relax and dance.  
  
_Do you know what you started?_  
_I just came here to party_  
_But now we're rockin' on the dance floor, actin' naughty_  
_Your hands around my waist just let the music play_  
_We're hand in hand, chest to chest, and now we're face to face_  
_I wanna take you away_  
_Let's escape into the music_  
_DJ, let it play_  
_I just can't refuse it_  
_Like the way you do this_  
_Keep on rockin' to it_  
_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_  
_I wanna take you away_  
_Let's escape into the music_  
_DJ, let it play_  
_I just can't refuse it_  
_Like the way you do this_  
_Keep on rockin' to it_  
_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_  
  
  
Ray had thrown all his logic away and pulled Felicity even closer to him, they were grinding against each other, dancing to the beach, Felicity was shocked, because everyone had made a circle around them...and were cheering them on... Sara was shocked, she was screaming and egging Felicity on.  
  
Ray can dance... his got moves. Ray Palmer, cleverest person has got maf skills.  
  
Ray had spinned her around, and with Felicity's back against his front, they just danced, ignoring the stares of their friends, when the song ended Felicity giggled and kissed Ray.  
  
It happened like a whirlwind, they didn't see it coming.  
  
Oliver, pushing past the rawkus crowd to get to Felicity and Ray. He pulled Ray away from Felicity, leaving suprised and shouting "What the hell!"  
Oliver had punched Ray. He pushed him aside and punched him and left the dance floor to head back to the vip room.  
  
Laurel reached their side and apologised, then ran off after her fiance, who seemed to be exiting the club.  
  
Sara and the rest of the gang got their things, and said they would all follow, and get this party back to the house to which Felicity agreed.  
  
Oliver had no right to punch Ray. Who was now sporting a cut on the side of his brow.  
  
"Ouch. We need to get that fixed." Felicity said as he flinched when she had used his handkerchief to wipe up the blood on his brow.  
  
He nodded and followed her to the Suv, handed her the keys and sat in the passenger seat next to her.  
  
Since it was just the two of them, she put the radio on, silently playing them some classic music that Ray enjoyed so much.  
  
He turned to face her and said "Thank You. It was fun, until the punch. Which i don't actually get, he's getting married, his got no reason involving with us."  
  
Felicity looked to him for a second, and then turned her eyes back to the road, "Is there an us?" She asked.  
  
He smiled and said "I want us to be an us. Im hoping there will be an us. I don't want to jump the gun, so lets just see where it goes." She agreed and continued driving, getting them home as quickly as she could.  
  
They arrived a few minutes after Sara and the rest of their friends. Everyone was concerned about Ray and asked about the punch, to which he just responded by acting as if it didn't phase him.  
  
The tone of the party deteriorated quickly, no one was much into the party mood after the scene at the club. Felicity then called staff to start serving the food and then went outside to the pool where everyone had gathered and were taking turns to jump in the water.  
  
Oliver and Laurel weren't to be seen, they had not come home with them, having left the club on their own.  
  
Ray sat on a lounge chair and motioned for Felicity to follow him.  
  
She finished her glass of red wine, and walked over to the pool house. Ray stood in the middle of the hallway waiting for her.  
  
"Ray?" She asked.  
  
He walked closer to her and cupped the back of her head and said "I know i said i won't jump the gun, but i really want to kiss you right now."  
  
Felicity placed her hand on his forearm and nudged him closer.  
  
"You not." She whispered, and kissed him.  
  
He kissed her back deeply, and licked the seam of her lips and then when she opened her mouth accepting his tongue, dueling hers with his.  
  
He pulled away and smiled "Wow."  
  
Felicity chuckled and said "Yes. Wow." Then kissed him back. She then started unbuttoning his shirt, only for him to stop her from completing her task.  
  
"Felicity, are you sure?" He asked her.  
  
She simply nodded and said "Take me to bed."  
  
He then picked her up and walked into the direction of the bedroom on the far end corner.  
  
He stopped by the door and told her to open it, which she did leaving him to kick the door closed.  
  
He laid her down on the bed, and hovered over her, kissing her neck, then her chin moving down the space between her breast that was showing on top of the dress.  
  
Felicity blushes and runs her hand through his hair, angling his head to her so she could kiss him again.  
  
They quickly shed their attire and got back on the bed, Ray had dimmed lights, and connected his phone to the portable player, playing Versace On The Floor by Bruno Mars, before rejoining her on the bed.  
  
They stared into each others eyes. Ray bent down and kissed her again. Felicity placed her arms around his neck, holding him closer to her, feeling his naked chest against hers. Her erect nipples scraping against his masculine chest.  
  
She shivered as she felt a rush of molten lava wash over her body, and continued kissing him.  
  
Ray pulled back and asked "You cold?"  
  
"No." Kiss "I'm not." Kiss "I just want you." Then Felicity opened her legs and placed it around his hips and spun then around so fast, that Ray gasped when he ended up on his back, with her lying on top of him.  
  
He moved to sit up, and pulled Felicity closer top him on his lap.  
  
She kissed his jaw first, then ran her fingers through his hair, and then she kissed his eyes, as he ran his fingers down her spine, and stopped at the curve of her ass.  
  
She pulled back and then said "Yes."  
  
He quickly pulled her closer and whispered "Yes." He squeezed her behind and pulled her against him, his ever growing erection firm again her stomach, Ray gave her a lift, then helped her slowly sink down on him, as they became one.  
  
The kiss was deepened and there was no reason for them to stop, because this was what they wanted, and for some reason Felicity couldn't help but think that this was meant to happen, as they were making love, she thought that this is where she wanted to be, and Ray is the one she wants to be with.  
  
*********************************  
  
Oliver stood outside the door, he had seen Felicity follow Ray inside the pool house. He followed behind her, he had wanted to apologise for punching Ray, but stopped as he saw her kissing Ray, and him picking her up leading her to the bedroom.  
  
He turned on his heel, and found Laurel standing in front of him.  
  
"Laurel..." he whispered.  
  
She stood with her arms folded and said "You still in love with her."  
  
"Laurel, i..."  
  
She held up hand and said "You still in love with her."  
  
He stood there, took a deep breath and said "Yes. Yes I Am."  
*********************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Kindly Note that chapter 9 will be up on wednesday, and Thursdays Chapter will move to Friday for the upcoming week since Tuesday is Valentines Day and it's my sisters birthday...
> 
> Week after that will go as scheduled.
> 
> Au revioir
> 
> Enjoy and have a fantastic Week.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~The truth... please~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone.
> 
> Im back. Sorry for taking so long with my uploads. I was having way to much problems on my plate. Work stress, and also im trying to finish up my other story Finding My Way back to you... which should be done by end off March.
> 
> I hope everyone can bear with me and my hectic schedule.
> 
> I took time off my daily routine to edit and type this chapter for you all.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Just a little bit of Moira that i missed and Thea so basically you will see i revealed some big clues as to what happened when Oliver and Felicity had started dating.
> 
> Hope you enjoy once again.

It's been but a month, since Oliver had revealed the truth about his feelings for Felicity to Laurel. She had been stunned the night when she asked him straight out what he was really feeling.  
  
At first he wanted revenge... but after seeing her with Ray, his blood boiled. He felt a deep rage fill him at just the thought of them together.  
  
Seeing her in the office, did nothing to quell his mood, it was as if he could do nothing but feel his mistakes torture him, as he watched Ray walk pass his office and venture into Felicity's bringing her lunch, spending as much time with her as he could.  
  
Laurel had moved out. When they arrived in Starling, she had called off the wedding. She had also told him that she didn't want to be his second choice, and she wanted more out of him than loving a man who's heart belonged to someone else. She had packed her clothes that evening and her sister had picked her up later and drove off leaving him alone in the cold penthouse.  
  
Oliver switched off his pc, packed his files in his brief case and walked out of his office, and ran into Ray by the elevator.  
  
"Oliver." Ray said curtly  
  
Oliver just looked ahead and said "Roy."  
  
"Actually it's Ray."  
  
Oliver huffed and replied "Ray."  
  
"So are you coming to the Kuttler Gala tonight?" Ray asked trying to make awkward conversation.  
  
Before Oliver could reply, the elevator doors opened, and before him stood Felicity.  
  
She had her hair curled to the side, wearing a nude grey dress, that fell to her mid thigh, she wore sky high six inch black pointed heels, and a biker leather jacket.  
  
As if she didn't see him, she walked straight into Ray's arms and kissed him.  
  
"Hey. You ready?" Felicity said through her pecks of kisses she placed on Ray's lips.  
  
He turned to look at Oliver, then Felicity turned around and said "Oh hey Oliver. How's the Khadeer project coming along."  
  
Oliver looked at her, then quickly snapped "This is a work place, if you can't keep your hands to yourselves, then i suggest you take your pda somewhere else." Then he walked out into the underground Elevator, leaving them walking behind him.  
  
He got into his car, but before driving off, he saw Felicity and Ray through the left blind spots. Ray was standing against this car, while Felicity was standing in front of him, between his spread apart legs, they were kissing, and Ray being taller, Felicity had to stand on her toes even with the heels, making her dress shift a little, riding a little bit higher up her thighs.  
  
Oliver was fuming, what the hell was wrong with Felicity. This was not her, he literally had never seen Felicity behave this way accept for with him.  
  
He started the car, and sped off...he hated the idea of Felicity in someone else's arms. He also hated the fact that the guy was not him. As he drove home, to get ready for tonight's gala, he decided that he would make a pitstop, and visit someone, which was something he had put off, and it was also long overdue.  
  
He turned off at the exit and drove towards a gated community where the Rich and famous people stayed.  
  
He scanned his identification and was allowed to enter.  
  
He drove up the road and stopped in front of the big mansion infront of him.  
There was a mercedes parked in front of the house, showing that his sister was clearly home.  
  
He switched off the car, and handed the keys to the valet, and walked up the steps leading him to the house.  
  
He lifted his hand to knock, but was suprised when the door was pulled open and he saw his sister standing in between the door frames.  
  
"Ollie!!! Mom, its Ollie." She squelled and jumped into his arms to hug him.  
  
He held her in his arms, taking in the women his sister had become.  
  
"Speedy. Can you let me in the house before you welcome me." He said as he let go of his sister.  
  
She chuckled and let go of him.  
  
"Speedy... gosh that nickname is sooo old. Im grown up now, you know."  
  
He looked at her and smiled. She was right. Gone was the teenager that use to run after him when she was smaller, she's a women now and all grown up.  
  
"You right. But you will always be speedy to me." He said as he walked into the house with her.  
  
She led him to the parlor, where his mother was seated on the expensive sofa's that he hadn't seen in a while.  
  
"Oliver..." his mother said as she stood up.  
"My beautiful boy."  
  
"Mom." He said as he moved closer to her, and hugged her.  
  
He released a sigh as he felt the tension he'd been experiencing dissipate.  
  
They sat down and he just didn't say anything. Thea stared at him, while his mother talked to him about the charity event that she would be attending.  
  
"Oliver?"  
  
He froze. He knew that voice, it was a voice he had not heard in a while.  
  
He turned around and faced his father.  
  
Robert Queen. His father was sitting in a wheel chair being pushed into the room by his nursemaid.  
  
His father looked better than he had before.  
  
"Hi dad." He said.  
  
"Welcome home Oliver." His father said with a smile on his face.  
  
"It's good to be back." He said with a smile.  
  
Thea squealled in delight. She was just so excited that her brother was home, and that he was here with them tonight.  
  
"Is something wrong? I thought you were to attend a gala tonight with Laurel. Where is your fiancèe?" His mother asked.  
  
"Laurel broke off the engagement. We not together anymore." He said in a low tone of voice.  
  
"What! Why Ollie?" Thea questioned.  
  
His mother ever the eager person asked the same question.  
  
"Because... well its difficult. Im in love with someone else." He flat out said.  
  
"Oliver! How could you do this to Laurel? Who is this girl?" His mother asked.  
  
He sighed and said "It's Felicity. She's back."  
  
"Oliver! My god, don't you ever learn. That girl has ruined our family already... now she's back to ruin your life again." His mother got up and walked to his father and said "Robert. Talk to your son please. He clearly does not listen to me."  
  
She then walked out the room, leaving her kids and husband in the room, and followed the nurse to the kitchen.  
  
"Thea, could you give your brother some time please.?" Robert said to his daughter, who was still seated, with an angry look on her face, her arms folded as she stared at brother.  
  
"Thea, please."   
  
Then she got up and said "Fine!"  
  
She kissed her father on the forehead and said "Don't let him stress you out dad."  
  
Then she looked to Oliver and said "Im going to the gala with you tonight. Since Laurel clearly is done with your stupidity."  
  
Then she walked out of the room, following the direction her mother left in.  
  
She sat down at the bar, looking at her mother, talking on the phone with Rebecca, clearly she was informing friend about the cancellation of the wedding.  
  
As she sat there, Thea thought about what happened years ago when she had first met Felicity.  
  
_*FlashBack*_  
  
_"Oliver, stop." Felicity squealed._  
  
_But he didn't he kept kissing her and leaving bite marks on her neck and her shoulder._  
  
_"Oliver..." she said between kisses._  
  
_"Fe-li-city." He then slanted his mouth over hers to silence her. The kiss was passionate and took over over her mind. She forgot what she wanted to say. Their tongues dueling with each others as Oliver deepened the kiss, enjoy the feel of Felicity's hands on his back, her short manicured nails scraping at his skin._  
  
_She pushed him onto his back and sat on top of his lap. Oliver placed his hands underneath her black top to feel her skin and then moving to the front to unzip her jeans, she pulled away and said_  
  
_"Oliver, i think i heard someone coming up the stairs..."_  
  
_He just chuckled and pulled her back into his arms, she fell onto his chest, and he kissed her again, placing his arms around her, keeping her locked to him._  
  
_Just when she was about to take off her top, his bedroom door opened up, and someone rushed into the room._  
  
_"Ollie! Ollie! Oh my gooooooosh. My eyes... what the hell!"_  
  
_They froze, Oliver pushed Felicity off of him, making her fall onto the floor._  
  
_"Oliver!" She shouted._  
  
_He got up, and helped her up from the floor, running his hands over her hips and her arms muttering "Im sorry..." at the clearing of his sister's throat, he stopped and turned around._  
  
_"Thea. What uh...are you doing here?" He held Felicity's hand as he waited for his sister to tell him why she paid him a visit without telling him._  
  
_Thea looked at Oliver and then to Felicity, who had laid her head against her brother's back, she was hiding behind him._  
  
_Thea then looked down to their joined hands and smiled._  
  
_"I was just popping by to find out if we could have a movie night. I got off from my classes and decided to spend the day with you... but you are um...kinda busy."_  
  
_Thea turned around and started walking out the room, but Felicity stopped her._  
  
_"Hey. Uh... Thea right...? Im Felicity... Oliver's friend, well not friend friend, im his girlfriend... well obviously im his girlfriend, because you just saw us...uh..." then she looked to Oliver and said "shut me up."_  
  
_Thea chuckled and said "It's okay, Felicity. I don't want to disturb you guys, i will go see if Tommy wants to spend the day with me."_  
  
_Oliver looked at Felicity, he was shaking his head as if telling her that he wanted to continue with what they were doing and did not want his sister here._  
  
_But Felicity gave him her pouty lips and puppy dog eyes, making him give in just like that._  
  
_Felicity clapped her hands, and gave him a kiss on the lips._  
  
_Then tried to walk to Thea, but he stopped her and pulled her back into his arms, then said to Thea "You get to stay, go downstairs, the least you could do is order pizza for us, seeing that i now only get a peck of a kiss from my girlfriend."_  
  
_Thea chuckled and said "Noooo. Felicity is coming with me. I need to catch up with her, since you kept her a secret for this long."_  
  
_Thea pulled Felicity by her arm, and they walked out of the bedroom, leaving Oliver staring at the two of them._  
  
*End Of Flashback*  
  
"Thea? Are you okay?" Moira said as she stared at her daughter who looked very deep in her thoughts.  
  
"Im fine mom. Just worried about Ollie." Thea replied.  
  
"Don't worry. Oliver knows by now that Felicity is not the girl for him. Im going to visit Laurel. She's probably in need of someone to talk too."  
  
Thea sighed. Laurel Lance was so perfect for her brother. She just had no idea why Oliver was still in love with the woman whose family destroyed theirs, she hoped that tonight at the Gala they don't cross paths because she had a lot on her mind, and tonight she didn't want to ruin the gala for her brother seeing as though he would be finally getting rid of Felicity and her wretched family.  
  
\---------------------------------  
  
"So, Oliver. You still in love with miss Smoak?"   
  
Oliver looked at his dad and nodded.  
  
"Yes. Laurel confronted me about it in Bali."  
  
"And you basically flat out told her. Oliver, what happened between you and Felicity many years ago, that wasn't love. You know her family. What they did to us. Why would you go back to her?" His father asked.  
  
Oliver knew his father was right... but he knew his heart. What he shared with Felicity years ago was something he had not experienced since she left.  
  
No one would understand what happened all those years ago between them. He did what he had to, to protect his family. Seeing how the lies had teared their relationship apart, it broke his heart.  
  
"It's okay son. I know. I can see it in your eyes. You love her. You don't have to explain it to me, just promise me something. Talk to her. Tell her the truth. Before its to late."  
  
Oliver nodded, and then got up, went to the kitchen told Thea that he was going home and that he would have his driver pick her up later.  
  
Then he left. As he drove back home, he contemplated how he was going to tell Felicity the truth.   
  
He needed to fight for her. He need her back in his arms. Tonight he will be telling her the one thing he didn't tell her all those years ago...  
  
Tonight he tells her the truth.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudo's and comments accepted.
> 
> And once again thank you all for taking the time to read my Fics. 
> 
> You all give me hope.
> 
> God bless


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hellooooooo. Im baaaaaack.
> 
> Its go good to be back. I really have been suffering from writers block for this story, as im focusing on finishing Hunting For A Queen offline without publishing the rest of the chapters.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter, because its almost at the end...
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and for keeping me sane to complete this story.... i hope the next chapter will be able to clear up some things.

Chapter Text :The Masqerade Function

 

Smashing  
  
That is how she would describe the way she was dressed tonight. She wore a long red dress, she had wanted to wear to wear her silver silk versace dress, the one she had bought in Milan just last year when she and Sara had gone on vacation with Sara's girlfriend Nyssa, who in fact had loved watching them gush over the latest collections straight off the runway.  
  
She had gone with Iris and Caitlin to a well known beauty salon, and they had a full two hours enjoying getting their nails done, and also their hair styled.  
While the girls had chosen to have their hair up, she had decided to get her hair curled and pinned into a perfect style to fit her red dress.  
  
She checked her make up one last time and made sure she grabbed her clutch along with her mask... tonight she would be the mystery girl, she could only hope that she doesn't run into Oliver at the masquerade function, she really did not want to see him, she promised herself with one last look in the mirror that she would avoid Oliver Queen at all cost.  
  
  
*Starling City Museum.*  
  
The place was packed, all the starling 1 percenters were dressed up, the bustling of colours surrounded the halls, many people with mask and hats, the whole charade.  
  
The auctioneer stood in front of the ppd up by the stage, along with Noah Kuttler and Roman who had been giving a speech about the reason they were out here tonight. Oliver took his seat near the Smoak-Kuttler table and started looking around, hoping he could spot Felicity, but she was no where to be seen.  
  
Laurel had arrived, during the intermission with his best friend Tommy Merlyn, they were dressed up as Cleopatra and Anthony, and Tommy sure looked like an Egyptian Pharoah, behind them was Sara and Nyssa... Nyssa wore a black sequined gown, that accentuated her curves, while Sara wore a Teal dress, making the colour pop against Nyssa's black.  
  
They stood in the hallway, having champagne served to them, by servers passing by.   
  
Sara couldn't take the awkward silence anymore and broke the ice by saying "Sooo this is nice isn't it. The whole masquerade theme and our history."  
  
Tommy smiled and said "Yeah. I believe my father said that i needed to get myself here in order to learn a thing or two, luckily Laurel here..." he turned to look at her and continued "saved me by saying she would be my plus one."  
  
Nyssa elbowed Sara in the side and pointed to the stairs, Sara turned around and who she saw walking down the stairs was none other than Felicity.  
  
"Is that....?" Tommy asked as he to spotted her.  
  
Nyssa grinned as she saw Oliver's eyes nearly popping out of his head. "Yes, it's Felicity. I believe she's dressed as Mary Queen Of Scots."  
  
Oliver couldn't believe it, it was Felicity, and she looked exquisite. Her dress fitting her like a glove.... she wore a red lace dress, long sleeved arms and a wide trimmed skirt. She looked like a vision in red, of course she would dress as the Scottish Queen, she had long since then told him that she had always loved Queen Mary, and said that Queen Elizabeth was to deary for her liking.  
  
He itched to step forward and accept her hand at the end of the stairs, but the hand she placed her's in was Ray Palmer's.   
  
Who was dressed very smartly, he wore dark charcoal tux, similar to the one he had always seen James Bond wore in the movies. He had a crisp white shirt, along with a red handkerchief that matched Felicity's dress.  
  
The way Felicity looked at Ray, made him angry with jealously. He was jealous. Jealous of Ray for holding her hand, for being on the recieving end of her smiles and affection, he wondered if Ray made her feel the way he made her feel, all these thoughts running through his mind, that he lost track of how long he had been staring at him, because when he finally realised that he had, they had stopped right in front of him.  
  
"Good evening Oliver." Felicity said behind her mask.  
  
He replied stiffly "Hi. Mr Palmer." He then shook Ray's extended hand.  
  
"It's Ray, please Mr Palmer is my father." Ray replied.  
  
Sara looked around, and said "I believe it's time to go back inside. Dinner is being served. Felicity, you look gorgeous, i hope you save me a dance."  
  
Felicity chuckled when Nyssa shouted "Hey! I thought you were my dance partner."  
  
Sara giggled and said "Of course im your dance partner, let's go." She pulled Nyssa by the hand and lead her back into the other room.  
  
Everyone followed them, to enjoy the festivities and also the food that was being served.  
  
After the meal was done, the hostess had told them they raised almost 10 million towards the Kuttler Charity for young children, then cleared the dance floor and played some slow music for the couples who wanted to dance, but there was a catch, they had to switch partners and take to the dance floor, to spot the winners for a weekend getaway in Paris.  
  
Sara jumped up and grabbed Tommy's hand "C'mon Merlyn, this girl needs a trip to Paris, let's show them what we made of."  
  
Nyssa shook her head and turned to Ray and said "I believe we better follow." He nodded and took Nyssa's hand, following right behind Sara and Tommy.  
  
Leaving only Felicity, Laurel and Oliver at the table, awkwardly staring off at the couples dancing.  
  
Oliver downed his glass of champagne and got up, stood next to Laurel and said "Do you wanna dance?" But his eye's were roaming over to Felicity's while he asked Laurel to dance.  
  
She saw them gazing at each other and then declined by saying "My ankle has been giving me problems, why don't you go dance with Felicity, im sure she's dying to be there on the dance floor." Then looked at Felicity and said "isn't that right Felicity."  
  
Felicity looked at them, looking like a deer caught between headlights, "Noo noooo, im fine here. Id rather not dance, I've got two left feet, I, uh...dont dance."  
  
Laurel smiled snidely and said "Oh noo, Ollie can teach you, his the best dancer."  
  
Oliver looked at Felicity and said "Just don't step on my feet okay." He held out his hand to her, and said "Shall we dance, Miss Smoak."  
  
It was like something familiar passed between them, when he had said those words, because Laurel immediatly noticed Felicity's flushed complexion, and also the excitement in Oliver's eyes.  
  
She watched as Felicity placed her hand in Oliver's and got up to follow him to the dance floor, where there was only 10 couples left in the game.  
  
The song that was playing was Spanish Guitar by Tony Braxton.  
  
Oliver and Felicity stood before each other, when the tune flowed into the room, they moved closer to each other, she placed her one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand. They started moving awkwardly to the song, but then Oliver pulled her closer to him, she wa flushed against his body, she gasped as she felt his hand drift to her lower back, pulling her closer, she moved her arms around his neck, and looked down between then, but Oliver placed his forefinger under her chin, to nudge her to look up, and when she did, she could only look straight into his eyes.  
  
"Do you remember Felicity?" He whispered as they moved with the music.  
  
She moved, when he moved, it was as if they were not aware of the other people in the room with them.  
  
He moved his head to the side of her face and she felt his breathe on the lobe of her ear. She felt the hot air on her neck, she was parched. Her throat felt so dry, she felt as if she couldn't breathe.  
  
"Oliver..." she whispered.  
  
"Do you remember Felicity? Do you remember what it felt like being this close to each other, just us and the music." He whispered into her ear.  
  
She gasped as she felt his lips on her neck, he placed a kiss there, just below where her earing was dangling.  
  
"Oliver... please don't do this." She said as she tried to move from his arms, but he wouldn't let her. He held her in his arms and continued dancing with her until the music stopped.  
  
The spotlight had landed on Nyssa and Ray. They had won.  
  
Felicity looked at Oliver and let her arms fall from his shoulders.  
  
"Felicity, please im sorry. I need to speak to you, i need to tell you something, come to my place tonight." He said, it sounded like he was begging her.  
  
She looked at him, then saw Ray approaching them, she quickly moved a few feet away from Oliver and before she could got to Ray, Oliver grabbed her hand whispered "Please..."  
  
She looked down at their hands, and then up at his face, gave him a curt nod, then let go of his hand and turned around to walk to Ray.  
  
  
Felicity stood awkwardly beside Ray as he spoke to Oliver, Tommy and the rest of the gang, who had only joined them after the dance because they were seated far apart.  
  
Laurel too had been silently throwing looks her way, and then she moved towards Felicity and pulled her aside.  
  
"Can I speak to you for a minute please?" Laurel asked.  
  
Felicity followed her to the power room and waited for Laurel to speak to her.  
  
"Soooo, what's up?" Felicity ask.  
  
Laurel stood before her with folded arms and said "This won't work. You and Oliver, it won't work."  
  
Felicity looked shocked, stunned that Laurel had just literally told her that Oliver was off limits.  
  
"I came here with Ray. As for me and Oliver, what makes you think i want Oliver." She asked Laurel.  
  
"Because that dance just proved it, Oliver wants you, and you want him, it won't work, not while his family hate you for what your family has done to his." Laurel said with a glare.   
  
Stunned Felicity didn't know how to reply.  
  
"My family, what has my family done to the Queens. Nothing, they tried to use me." Felicity raised her voice at Laurel, not giving the woman another glance as she tried leaving the restroom, only for Laurel to shout.  
  
"Your grandfather is the reason why Queen consolidated was taken over by Kuttler Inc, and you are the reason why Robert Queen is in a wheel chair today."  
  
Shocked and Laurel's words, she immediatly ran out of the bathroom, livid, the anger she felt right now was to raw to contain.  
  
She saw Oliver standing by Tommy and the rest of their friends, she just didn't care who heard her but she was going to get her point across.  
  
Everyone spun around, when Felicity smacked Oliver in the face.  
  
Ray tried holding her back, but she just kept pounding her fist on Oliver's chest.  
  
"Tell me it's not true." She shouted, Oliver looked at her and saw Laurel behind her, knowing already that Laurel must've said something to Felicity.   
  
"Felicity... it's not what you think." He started, but she stopped him "Tell me it's not true Oliver."  
  
He shook his head and said "Im sorry Felicity... Im sorry you had to find out this way."  
  
Ray looked at Oliver and said "Find out what, what's going on?"  
  
Oliver looked at Felicity and said "Im so sorry Felicity, Im sooo sorry that my father is the reason for you losing our baby, and the car accident that night."  
  
Everyone gasped. Tommy looked stunned to the core, he had no idea Oliver had fathered a child with Felicity.  
  
"Your father ... your father is the reason...?" Felicity said shocked at Oliver's revelation.  
  
"Ollie... I don't think she means that." Laurel said as she had been listening to Oliver tell Felicity his secret.  
  
"Shut up Laurel!" Sara shouted, then took a step towards Felicity.   
  
"Felicity, what's going on?" It was her grandfather, he looked very concerned and gave Oliver a questioning look.  
  
"You!" He pointed at Oliver "What did you do to her?"  
  
"Grandpa, please tell me what you did to the Queen family." Felicity begged her grandfather.  
  
But he shook his head and told her that they would discuss it at home and that she should leave it alone for now.  
  
  
  
  
Everyone had by then left the party and gone their separate ways. Oliver ended up at his penthouse pouring himself three fingers of Whiskey, and downed it in one go.  
  
He could not believe how thing's have spiralled out of control and also the look on Felicity's face when he had told her that his father is the reason for her losing their child. He had wished that they would get a chance to speak alone... but Laurel had been the course of things happening as quickly as it did. Felicity had left with Ray and her parents, not giving him a chance to get in a word.  
  
So here he was contemplating whether to call her or not, just when he was on his way to take a break and shower, the doorbell rang, he checked his watch and saw the time, it was pretty late, so it must be either Tommy or Thea who wanted to talk, but when he got to the door, it was Felicity standing before him, still wearing her red dress, the mascara was running down her cheeks.  
  
"Ooooh honey...." Oliver pulled her into his arms and whispered "Im sorry... im so, sooo sorry."  
  
She pushed him away and walked into his apartment, and took a seat on the couch, and waited for him to take a seat opposite her, which he did.  
  
"When were you going to tell me?" She asked.  
  
"Fe-li-city...." he began.  
  
She held up her hand and said "When were you going to tell me that your father was the reason for the accident that night."  
  
"Im sorry Felicity." He said "I really am... I'm going to tell you everything, i promise... just please tell me you'd stay and listen."  
  
She folds her arms and sits back.  
  
"Im listening, start from the beginning."  
  
\---------------------------------  


[THIS IS THE DRESS FELICITY WORE!!!]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudo's/Comments/Suggestions accepted.... please bare in mind that i have not edited this chapter yet.
> 
> Sorry for all spelling errors.
> 
> Peace
> 
> KIND REGARDS  
> Mrs Allen


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Good evening everyone... who's excited for The Flash finale.... im sooooo stoked. Im starting up my Flash fanfiction and im soooo excited about it. 
> 
>  
> 
> As for tonight's Chapter, please bare with me, i know the direction Im going in will be a bit mind boggling, but my friend recently gave me this idea and i want to see how it will turn out.
> 
> If ya'll dislike this chapter, i will rework it and go into a other direction.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Kind Regards  
> Mrs Allen

Chapter Text: Revelations 

Chapter Text : Revelations  
  
* _Flashback-Five Years Ago*_  
  
_"Grams... it hurts, I can't do this... we have to wait for Oliver." Felicity cried as she laid on the bed, the pain was to harsh for her to bare._  
  
_Her grandma Martha, held a wet cloth to her forehead and said "Are you sure Oliver's coming, honey we need to leave now or the baby won't survive."_  
  
_Felicity bite her lip, the pain was unbearable, she tried sitting up and grabbed the pillow._  
  
_"Okay, you right... let's go. I will call him from the car." Felicity said as she pulled on her coat and followed her grandmother out to the car._  
  
_No one was home and since Felicity was staying with Oliver, she had called her grandma for advice on the cramps and her grandma had said she would come get her._  
  
_So they were on their way to the hospital when the cramps got worse, Felicity had tried calling Oliver, but he wasn't picking up and the last things she heard was her grandmother's voice telling her to hold on, and that was when she woke up in the hospital knowing that she had lost their baby._  
  
_Her grandmother was sitting beside her, holding her hand._  
  
_"Grams...are you alright?" Felicity whispered, her voice a little groggy._  
 _The look on her grandmother's face said it all. When their car went off the road by a drunk driver, they couldn't get to the hospital in time and she lost the baby._  
  
_"Noooo... no, please tell me his okay, please tell me i didn't lose the baby." She begged her grandmother, who pulled her into her arms and whispered "Im soooo sorry Lissy... they couldn't save him, when our car was hit, your placenta detached, and they couldn't save him."_  
  
_Felicity cried in her grandma's arms and then heard the commotion outside her hospital room, it was Oliver._  
  
_He rushed into the room and looked at her, the look he gave as if asking if she was okay, if the baby was okay, and then he shook her head and he fell down to his knees crying. He cried for Felicity and for their baby._  
  
_"Oliver Queen. Lissy you've been dating Oliver Queen." Her grandfather's voice was heard from the doorway._  
  
_Oliver got up and looked at her grandfather._  
  
_"This is none of your concern Roman." Oliver said as he walked to Felicity's bedside._  
  
_"She's my grand-daughter, of course she's my concern, was this your play all along, getting close to Felicity, so that you can ger your father's company back... you a fool." Her grandfather shouted._  
  
_She looked up at Oliver and said "Is this true... were you just using me?"_  
  
_Oliver grabbed her hand and said "Felicity... it's not what you think... I love you."_  
  
_"You lying... you a liar... I can't trust you, get out. Get the hell out." She shouted, and then looked at her grandfather and said "Let him go please."_  
  
_And that's what Oliver did, he left and never looked back._  
  
_He arrived at home and saw his mother worried and shaking._  
  
_"Mom, what's wrong?" He asked_  
  
_"It's your father, he was drunk and got into his car." His mother said, her voice sounding sad._  
  
_"What happened mom?" He asked again._  
  
_"He had an accident. He was the drunk driver who had driven into Felicity's car, he's the reason their car was pushed of the road." Moira said with tears in her eyes._  
  
_"Mom... oh god. Why did you let him drive like that. Felicity lost our baby. I love her and now she won't ever speak to me again." He shouted at his mother._  
  
_Moira gasped and said "Oliver, you can't tell her. If you tell her, your father will go to jail and we will lose everything. Think of Thea, Oliver."_  
  
_And that's when he knew he could never tell Felicity the truth because it would tear his family apart._  
  
_*End Of FlashBack.*_  
  
Felicity sat on the couch, stunned. Oliver had just told her the story behind the night she lost their child.  
  
"So we were suppose to get married, and you would what, gain back control of your family's company?" She asked.  
  
He nodded and said "Yes."  
  
She looked at him and wiped her tears, "And our son. Our baby, was that planned too, did you plan on using our child as leaverage?"  
  
Oliver rushed over to her and said "No. Felicity, no. Our son was the best thing that happened between us. I can't believe you'd think that."  
  
"What am I suppose to think Oliver, you used me." She shouted.  
  
"Felicity, please." He begged.  
  
"I don't know what to believe anymore Oliver." She said. "In order for you to get the company back, you have to marry me."  
  
"You don't have to do that Felicity. It's okay, I have enough money set aside for me to support my family." He said.  
  
She shook her head and said "No. Oliver, we going to Las Vegas tonight and we going to get married."  
  
"Felicity, no. You don't have to do this." He begged.  
  
"No. You want your company back. You didn't just use me all those years to get nothing out the deal. The jets ready. Let's go." She got up and walked the door and turned around and said "I'll wait in the car, get your passport."  
  
Oliver stood flabbergasted in his living room, and then he went to his bedroom and grabbed his passport out of the safe, walked to the front door and locked up his place and took the elevator downstairs to where Felicity was waiting in the towncar, ready to take them to the airport.  
  
"Felicity, are you sure you want to do this?" Oliver asked Felicity as they drove towards the airport.  
  
"Yes. Im sure. You get your company, but I want one thing from you..." she turned to face and when he looked at her and asked "What do you want?"  
  
"I want you to give me back what your father took from me. We are going to get married and then we going to work on getting me pregnant." She said firmly.  
  
"Felicity, you can't be serious."  
  
"I am. You want your company so bad, and you will do whatever you have to, to get what you want, so im doing the same, I want a child and you going to give me one, even if it's the last thing you do."  
  
With that said Oliver sat back and closed his eyes, he had no idea what was running through Felicity's mind right now, but a child, how can she even think about bringing a child into this whole mess, he had no choice but to see this through, he had to make sure that when they get married that Felicity would see that he loved her and also that he would fight for them, even if she doesn't see it now, she will soon enough.  
  
***Las Vegas-The wedding** *  
  
The Elvis impersonator stood by the pulpit, looking upon Felicity and Oliver, who stood beside each other.  
  
He requested for them to say their vows, Felicity repeated hers, exactly like the audained minister told her to, but Oliver chose a different route, he had his own vows he had prepared.  
  
"“Felicity, before I met you, I had a plan. I had a way that I was gonna be. But then you walked into my life, or I…showed up at the coffee shop. And you changed everything. I was in darkness. But with your kindness, your generosity, your compassion, your intelligence, your wit, and your trust, you brought me into the light. You let me know that I deserved it. You were that light. And I don’t know if I still deserve that trust, if I deserve you. I probably don’t. But whatever has happened, whatever will happen, the way that you make me feel is the best part of my life. You can ask me to say that I don’t love you, but I will never lie to you again. You are my always. And I just want the chance to be yours.”  
  
Felicity was moved by his words, but refused to let her guard down, then she placed the ring on Oliver's finger and he placed a diamond ring on hers. It was the one he had been keeping in his safe all those years ago.  
  
With the rings exchanged, they were declared wed, and when the minister told Oliver to kiss his bride, Felicity gave him a look and said "Not going to happen." Then she walked away, leaving him at the alter.  
  
Back at the hotel, Felicity sat up in bed, head against the headboard, she stared down at the ring, it looked so familiar, it reminded her of things from the past, thing's she had thought she had buried deep inside of her.  
  
_*Flash Back- 5 Years Ago*_  
  
_Felicity walked into the penthouse apartment she had been sharing with Oliver these past couple of months, they had been dating for almost 6 months, and already she had moved in._  
  
_She placed her bag on the couch, and walked to the open plan kitchen to get a bottle of water from the fridge._  
  
_When she turned around, she saw Oliver standing behind her wearing only a towel around his waist, his hair wet and wild from the shower._  
  
_"You home early... you okay?" He asked._  
  
_"Not feeling to good. Had a dizzy spell and decided to come home." She said as she moved closer to him._  
  
_"You sure you okay. The baby is okay right." He sounded so concerned, that Felicity had to smile and walk into his arms, she placed a kiss on his lips and said "Let me go change, and we can watch a movie, and yes this little boy is a fighter. He's okay."_  
  
_She then moved to their bedroom and closed the door behind her. She started undressing, throwing her dirty clothes in the laundry bin. She then went to the walk in closet that they shared and looked for a sweater and some socks in Oliver's drawers, when she picked up a pair of socks, she saw a blue box underneath._  
  
_It was a Pandora's box. Before she could open the box, she heard the bedroom door open, it was Oliver, he was worried about her by the tone of his voice, so she quickly hid the box again, and walked out to the bedroom to join him._  
  
_"You okay?" He asked._  
  
_She smiled and said "Im great. Everything is great."_  
  
_*End Of FlashBack_ *  
  
Tears fell down her cheeks. How had everything gone so wrong between her and Oliver.  
  
She had spoken to Ray after the party and he had warned her not to go ahead with her plans, but she had refused to listen, she had vowed that she would get her revenge one way. The queen family were going to pay, she would make them pay for her losing her child.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Disclaimer, the vows of Oliver is not my own but the work of CW and Arrow Writers and Producers. I do not own these characters, i can't take credit for them, however the story direction is all mine.
> 
> Thanks so much for all the support, please note that this chapter has not been edited.


	12. Chapter 11 Rewrite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : This story is almost at its end.
> 
> Please allow me to explain this chapter update.
> 
> This is not chapter 12, this is a rewrite of Chapter 11, I tweaked it a bit. And decided i will allow my readers to decide which chapter 11 is the best direction that i need to go into.
> 
> I love that you guys are so tuned to Olicity and also this story, it inspires me to rewrite and tweak, this story is growing on me. 
> 
> Please decide what the best direction is and vote. 
> 
> Details are at the end of the story...
> 
>  
> 
> Adios
> 
> Enjoy.

***Chapter Text : Revelations Rewrite ***

Chapter 11-Revelations Rewrite  
  
  
"Grams... it hurts, I can't do this... we have to wait for Oliver." Felicity cried as she laid on the bed, the pain was to harsh for her to bare.  
  
Her grandma Martha, held a wet cloth to her forehead and said "Are you sure Oliver's coming, honey we need to leave now or the baby won't survive."  
  
Felicity bite her lip, the pain was unbearable, she tried sitting up and grabbed the pillow.  
  
"Okay, you right... let's go. I will call him from the car." Felicity said as she pulled on her coat and followed her grandmother out to the car.  
  
No one was home and since Felicity was staying with Oliver, she had called her grandma for advice on the cramps and her grandma had said she would come get her.  
  
So they were on their way to the hospital when the cramps got worse, Felicity had tried calling Oliver, but he wasn't picking up and the last things she heard was her grandmother's voice telling her to hold on, and that was when she woke up in the hospital knowing that she had lost their baby.  
  
Her grandmother was sitting beside her, holding her hand.  
  
"Grams...are you alright?" Felicity whispered, her voice a little groggy.  
The look on her grandmother's face said it all. When their car went off the road by a drunk driver, they couldn't get to the hospital in time and she lost the baby.  
  
"Noooo... no, please tell me his okay, please tell me i didn't lose the baby." She begged her grandmother, who pulled her into her arms and whispered "Im soooo sorry Lissy... they couldn't save him, when our car was hit, your placenta detached, and they couldn't save him."   
  
Felicity cried in her grandma's arms and then heard the commotion outside her hospital room, it was Oliver.  
  
He rushed into the room and looked at her, the look he gave as if asking if she was okay, if the baby was okay, and then he shook her head and he fell down to his knees crying. He cried for Felicity and for their baby.  
  
"Oliver Queen. Lissy you've been dating Oliver Queen." Her grandfather's voice was heard from the doorway.  
  
Oliver got up and looked at her grandfather.  
  
"This is none of your concern Roman." Oliver said as he walked to Felicity's bedside.  
  
"She's my grand-daughter, of course she's my concern, was this your play all along, getting close to Felicity, so that you can ger your father's company back... you a fool." Her grandfather shouted.  
  
She looked up at Oliver and said "Is this true... were you just using me?"   
  
Oliver grabbed her hand and said "Felicity... it's not what you think... I love you."  
  
"You lying... you a liar... I can't trust you, get out. Get the hell out." She shouted, and then looked at her grandfather and said "Let him go please."  
  
And that's what Oliver did, he left and never looked back.  
  
He arrived at home and saw his mother worried and shaking.  
  
"Mom, what's wrong?" He asked  
  
"It's your father, he was drunk and got into his car." His mother said, her voice sounding sad.  
  
"What happened mom?" He asked again.  
  
"He had an accident. He was the drunk driver who had driven into Felicity's car, he's the reason their car was pushed of the road." Moira said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Mom... oh god. Why did you let him drive like that. Felicity lost our baby. I love her and now she won't ever speak to me again." He shouted at his mother.  
  
Moira gasped and said "Oliver, you can't tell her. If you tell her, your father will go to jail and we will lose everything. Think of Thea, Oliver."  
  
And that's when he knew he could never tell Felicity the truth because it would tear his family apart.  
  
*End Of FlashBack.*  
  
Felicity sat on the couch, stunned. Oliver had just told her the story behind the night she lost their child.  
  
"So we were suppose to get married, and you would what, gain back control of your family's company?" She asked.  
  
He nodded and said "Yes."  
  
She looked at him and wiped her tears, "And our son. Our baby, was that planned too, did you plan on using our child as leaverage?"  
  
Oliver rushed over to her and said "No. Felicity, no. Our son was the best thing that happened between us. I can't believe you'd think that."  
  
"What am I suppose to think Oliver, you used me." She shouted.  
  
"Felicity, please." He begged.  
  
"I don't know what to believe anymore Oliver." She said. "In order for you to get the company back, you have to marry me."  
  
"You don't have to do that Felicity. It's okay, I have enough money set aside for me to support my family." He said.  
  
"You went to all this trouble to get your family's company back, why the sudden change of heart?" Felicity asked defiantly.  
  
Oliver sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, as if wiping away the sadness he felt at the look Felicity gave him.  
  
"What do you want me to say Felicity? Yes I betrayed you, and I've done some bad things, but loving you is not one of them, loving you has changed my life..." Oliver said, as he moved to kneel before her, taking her hands in his.  
  
"You lied to me Oliver, for what... a bloody company that has nothing to do with me, were you so blinded by your family's issues that you just decided to use me in your plan to get your company back." She shouted and pulled her hands from his.  
  
Shocked Oliver got up and took a step back. "Fe-Li-City.... please give me a chance to explain...." he begged her.  
  
"There are no second chances Oliver. I will never forgive you, but i will say this.... I am no longer blinded by your lies, and that's why I came here... to tell you that i will marry you, and that you can have Queen Consolidated back, however you are going to work for me. We going to be co-ceo's." She said as she got up and walked to the door.  
  
"You can't be serious Felicity." He shouted back at her.  
  
"I am. You have 24 hours to decide if you taking me up on my offer, if you not interested, then I will break down that company piece by piece and leave your family in ruin." She gave him a cold stare down, and slamed the door behind her as she left.  
  
Oliver could only stare at the closed door.  
  
Felicity had delivered her ultimatum, and he was left speechless, she had in fact changed, the Felicity he knew five years ago was gone, and the woman that stood before him a few minutes ago was a ruthless business woman.  
  
He had no way to be sure that she was joking or if she was serious, but he knew he needed to speak to his father and his mother to discuss this deal.  
  
Oliver poured himself two fingers of whiskey and dialled his parents.  
  
"Ollie... Thank God you called, you need to come home." It was Thea who had answered the phone, her voice sounded teary and emotional.  
  
He replied "Thea... What's wrong? Are you okay?"  
  
"It's dad. Ollie, I don't know what to do." Thea cried over the phone.  
  
"I'm on my way. Stay with mom, I will be there in 15 minutes." He said and hung up the phone. He grabbed his coat, pocketed his phone and grabbed his car keys on his way.  
  
He drove to his parents house in record time, and saw that there were trucks outside the house, and some of their furniture were being carried out.  
  
He walked the foreman who was directing his crew and asked "What's going on here?"  
  
"It's a liquidation, we only here under direct orders." The man replied.  
  
"Orders from who?" Oliver demanded.  
  
"Orders from one Felicity Smoak." The man read of the chart.  
  
Oliver was fuming. Felicity had not been lying. She was really planning in ruining his family.  
  
He walked into the mansion and saw his mother sitting next to his father, crying.  
Thea was arguing with the other workers who were packing up the antiques of the house.  
  
"Oliver..." His mother got up and looked distraughtly at him "Look at what that wretched girl did. She's throwing us out of our house Oliver, your home."  
  
"Dad, you okay?" Oliver asked his father.  
  
"Im fine son. Is this really Felicity's doing?" Robert asked his son.  
  
Oliver couldn't say a word, so he nods and says "I will fix this. I promise."  
  
He walked out of the living room and went to his father's study.  
  
He dialed Felicity's number, and waited for her to pick up.  
  
"Hello." She answered.  
  
"It's me. I'll do it." Oliver replied.  
  
"Woooow. That was fast, what changed your mind?" Felicity said with a hint of humour in her tone.  
  
"You bitch. This is my family's house, how can you be so callous, throwing them out like this." He replied harshly.  
  
Felicity chuckled and said "Callous, this is meek compared to what your family has done to me. I will have a car pick you up tomorrow, and if you don't pitch Oliver, so help me, throwing your family out on the street will be the least of your worries."  
  
"Felicity!" He shouted over the phone.  
  
"Goodbye Oliver." She then hung up the phone.  
  
He sighed and threw his phone against the wall.  
  
"I knew that girl was toxic, what does she want Oliver?" Moira asked from behind him, standing in the doorway, he hadn't even heard her enter the study.  
  
"She want's us to get married." He said.  
  
"What! You can't marry that girl Oliver. Please tell me you not planning on marrying her." Moira said as she walked towards her son.  
  
"Mom, she's threatening to kick you out, and she's giving us our company back, if i marry her " he replied.  
  
"But Oliver, you can't be serious. And what's the catch?" She asked.  
  
"We get married, I get to be a part owner to QC."   
  
"No... Nooo Oliver, I won't have you marrying into that family." His mother declared.  
  
"Mom. I have to, you know why. I will stall the liquidators, don't worry. I will fix this." Oliver then walked out the study and went to handle the affairs with the foreman, and they put everything back into place and left the Queen Mansion.  
  
His father had gone up to bed, along with his mother by the time the liquidators left, leaving him alone with his thoughts.  
  
He had no idea Felicity was capable of this. Kicking his family to the curb was a new low even for her, he went to his bedroom and showered, when he was done he walked to his closet and took out his grey armani tux, the one he had worn when he took Felicity out on their first date. He smiled as he remembered how beautiful she looked that night.  
  
*FlashBack-Five Years Ago-First Date*  
  
  
He was nervous. Tonight he was meeting up with Felicity, it was their first official date night as both of them were to busy with work and even though they had met for coffee once a week, he felt like tonight was the night for the next step in their relationship.  
  
The drive to the Italian restaurant Felicity had picked, was a long drive, he had been swamped with work, but when he saw the time he rushed home and got himself ready in record time and then drove himself to the resturant.  
  
So here he was, walking into the resturant, asking the Maitre'd if Felicity had arrived yet, he was escorted to his table and just then she looked up and saw him walking towards her.  
  
She looked amazing. Like the beautiful woman that she was. She wore an amazing fitted red dress and her hair was hanging over her shoulders in a flood of blonde curls.   
  
He smiled, she smiled and then he walked towards the table, she stood up and hugged him and he breathed in her scent.  
  
"Hi." She whispered.  
  
He kissed her cheek and said "Hi. You look beautiful Felicity, that dress is amazing."  
  
She giggled and said "This old thing... please, but thank you." They both then sat down and waited for the waiter to bring the wine menus.  
  
"Scotch Neat." Oliver said.  
  
When the waiter asked Felicity, she declined and said "Just water for me please."  
  
Oliver frowned and said "Are you sure? The booze might sort of help with the whole..."  
  
Felicity interupted him by saying "The alcohol is not going to mix well with the three benzo's that i took."  
  
Oliver nodded at the waiter as he walked away. "You nervous.. what do we have to be nervous about." He said as he looked at her over the menu.  
  
"I'm not nervous, it's just this is our first real date, apart from the coffee dates, which are considered dates right, or are they not....I don't...."  
  
Oliver stared laughing and looked at Felicity and said "You babbling, this is how i first met you, you were in the coffee shop, lost your purse and i found you sitting by yourself."  
  
Felicity smiled and said "Oh yeah, i was chewing on a pen."  
  
"It was red." Oliver replied smiling at her.  
  
"How can you remember?" She whispered.  
  
"Because of you. I remember everything about our first meeting. It was certainly memorable." He said and winked at her.  
  
She was flushed under his stare and then continued talking to him, after a while they got over their nervousness and just enjoyed the evening together.  
  
*End Of FlashBack*  
  
It was memorable. Which was why Oliver agreed to marry her, not because of his family, not because of the company, but because he loved her and he was going to prove to her that he would fight for her, even if she was now blinded by her rage.  
  
He put on his boxer briefs and a tshirt and got into bed, he had recieved the details via email from Felicity informing him of their intiniary tomorrow.  
  
They were going to Vegas.... The place where the party never ends... hopefully it's true what they say, 'What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas.'  
  
At Dusk, Felicity had a town car outside his parents mansion waiting for him.  
Oliver grabbed his passport out of the safe, walked to the front door and locked up his place and took the elevator downstairs to where Felicity was waiting in the towncar, ready to take them to the airport.  
  
"Felicity, are you sure you want to do this?" Oliver asked Felicity as they drove towards the airport.  
  
"Yes. Im sure. You get your company, but I want one thing from you..." she turned to face and when he looked at her and asked "What do you want?"  
  
"Don't you worry about what i want, you will soon find out, you want your company so bad, and you will do whatever you have to, to get what you want, so im doing the same."  
  
With that said Oliver sat back and closed his eyes, he had no idea what was running through Felicity's mind right now,he had no choice but to see this through, he had to make sure that when they get married that Felicity would see that he loved her and also that he would fight for them, even if she doesn't see it now, she will soon enough.  
  
*Las Vegas-The wedding*  
  
The Elvis impersonator stood by the pulpit, looking upon Felicity and Oliver, who stood beside each other.  
  
He requested for them to say their vows, Felicity repeated hers, exactly like the audained minister told her to, but Oliver chose a different route, he had his own vows he had prepared.  
  
"“Felicity, before I met you, I had a plan. I had a way that I was gonna be. But then you walked into my life, or I…showed up at the coffee shop. And you changed everything. I was in darkness. But with your kindness, your generosity, your compassion, your intelligence, your wit, and your trust, you brought me into the light. You let me know that I deserved it. You were that light. And I don’t know if I still deserve that trust, if I deserve you. I probably don’t. But whatever has happened, whatever will happen, the way that you make me feel is the best part of my life. You can ask me to say that I don’t love you, but I will never lie to you again. You are my always. And I just want the chance to be yours.”  
  
Felicity was moved by his words, but refused to let her guard down, then she placed the ring on Oliver's finger and he placed a diamond ring on hers. It was the one he had been keeping in his safe all those years ago.  
  
With the rings exchanged, they were declared wed, and when the minister told Oliver to kiss his bride, Felicity gave him a look and said "Not going to happen." Then she walked away, leaving him at the alter.  
  
Back at the hotel, Felicity sat up in bed, head against the headboard, she stared down at the ring, it looked so familiar, it reminded her of things from the past, thing's she had thought she had buried deep inside of her.  
  
*Flash Back- 5 Years Ago*  
  
Felicity walked into the penthouse apartment she had been sharing with Oliver these past couple of months, they had been dating for almost 6 months, and already she had moved in.  
  
She placed her bag on the couch, and walked to the open plan kitchen to get a bottle of water from the fridge.  
  
When she turned around, she saw Oliver standing behind her wearing only a towel around his waist, his hair wet and wild from the shower.  
  
"You home early... you okay?" He asked.  
  
"Not feeling to good. Had a dizzy spell and decided to come home." She said as she moved closer to him.  
  
"You sure you okay. The baby is okay right." He sounded so concerned, that Felicity had to smile and walk into his arms, she placed a kiss on his lips and said "Let me go change, and we can watch a movie, and yes this little boy is a fighter. He's okay."  
  
She then moved to their bedroom and closed the door behind her. She started undressing, throwing her dirty clothes in the laundry bin. She then went to the walk in closet that they shared and looked for a sweater and some socks in Oliver's drawers, when she picked up a pair of socks, she saw a blue box underneath.  
  
It was a Pandora's box. Before she could open the box, she heard the bedroom door open, it was Oliver, he was worried about her by the tone of his voice, so she quickly hid the box again, and walked out to the bedroom to join him.  
  
"You okay?" He asked.  
  
She smiled and said "Im great. Everything is great."  
  
*End Of FlashBack*  
  
Tears fell down her cheeks. How had everything gone so wrong between her and Oliver.  
  
She had spoken to Ray after the party and he had warned her not to go ahead with her plans, but she had refused to listen, she had vowed that she would get her revenge one way. The queen family were going to pay, she would make them pay for her losing her child.   
  
  
  


(FIRST DATE IMAGES)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment by either replying
> 
> 11/A
> 
> Or 
> 
> 11/B
> 
> Next Chapter the true chapter 12 will be up midnight saterday or sunday morning for the weekend.
> 
> I will await all comments and feedback.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Soooooooooorry.
> 
> Im sorry i took so long to post, I was so busy with work, and health issues that i blatantly forgot to post.
> 
> Im hoping you readers will forgive me for dragging my feet and also i will be making good on my promises where i will be uploading 4 chapters back to back.
> 
> Friday 1  
> Saterday 1  
> Sunday afternoon 2
> 
> I hope this chapter will satisfy you for now, because after this we get to the juicy parts, and can i just say that Arrow ending of season 5 nearly killed me.
> 
> Lets hope our favourite couple aint dead, as for West Allen, im soooooo sad that Barry is in the speedforce.  
> I will finish up this story before June month is out, and then i will be focusing on Hunting For A Queen and also my WestAllen fics as im giving my Olicity brain some much needed rest.
> 
> Heres to some more exciting reads,
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Kind Regards  
> M.J

**Chapter Text : FlashBack**  

[Felicity's Winston Bell Sleeve dress mentioned in story](https://www.forevernew.co.za/winston-bell-sleeve-mini-dress)

 

Before Felicity met Oliver, her life was somewhat normal to begin with. She was focusing on her work and also the development of some ground breaking tech that she was involved in with some other co-workers of hers.

The day she met Oliver, it was as if the universe had declared that this was the moment in her life, a paradox where she would fall in love with the man of her dreams.

Meeting him at Jitters had changed her life, if it was for the better she couldn't say for sure, because back then it was a whirlwind romance, now it was just a point in time where she could look back and say that this is not how she had imagined her life to be.

Married to Oliver, being a vindictive person was not something she felt good about, but the Queen family had taken away the most precious thing in her life.

_*Flashback Five Years Ago*_

_"Oliver.... are you here?" Felicity walked into her apartment and found the light switch. When the room was flooded, she saw a box with her name on it, it was placed on the coffee table for her._

_She walked to it, and sat down on the couch, wanting to open it, but didn't. She had no idea what was inside the box. She drew the box closer to the edge of the table, deciding that she was going to open it, until her phone buzzed beside her. She yelped and held a hand to her chest, took a deep breath and answered the phone._

_"Hello...."_

_"Felicity. Have you opened the box yet?"_

_She sighed. It was Oliver. He had called her, if he called that means he wasn't in the apartment and he probably left the box for her earlier._

_She replied "No, I didn't. I thought it was maybe one of those pranks."_

_He chuckled on the other end and said "Open the box. Read the instructions."_

_"Instructions?" She questioned, but he had already ended the call._

_She braced herself and opened the box._

_On top of the paper was a card, with written instructions on it._

_She took the card and read it :_

  
_Felicity_

_To celebrate our anniversary_   
_today, I wanted to make one_   
_Of your dreams come true._   
_Here's what i want you to do._

_Relax. I prepared a bubble bath for you, so the water should be nice and warm for you._

_I bought you something to wear, don't worry it's not expensive, i know how you get about things like that, so wear the dress and the shoes._

_When you ready, I will be there, don't worry about the how, I just know._

_Ps : Wear your hair up, please_

_Love Oliver_

_She smiled and placed the card down beside her on the couch, she then unwrapped the paper and found thee most amazing dress inside, it was a Winston Bell sleeve dress, in a flush pink colour, along with something Oliver forgot to mention._

_He had added white lace undies. It would fit very nice with the dress, and he had added a pair of shoes too, because he knew she would panic about what to wear with this amazing dress._

_She looked at the watch on her wrist, and jumped up making the box fall to the floor._

_It was 16h00, she was going to be late, so she grabbed everything and ran upstairs to get herself ready._

_She curled her hair and made a braid on both sides of her head, then tied it up in a bun, giving it a grecian look, to compliment her dress._

_With her make up finished, quickly checked herself in the wall to wall mirror in her bedroom, she then grabbed her clutch purse which contained her ruby lipstick and also tissues and her cell phone._

_It was the first time, since she'd been dating Oliver that they were going out with fancy clothing. She had always tried to avoid paparazzi and also for selfish reasons because she wanted to keep him all to herself._

_She looked at the grandfather clock in the living room and it was 18h00. She was just about to call him when her doorbell rang._

_She walked to the door, and opened it hoping to find Oliver, but instead it was his body guard._

_"Good evening miss Smoak." He said with a serious face._

_"Hi, it's John right?" Felicity replied as she grabbed her coat and locked up the apartment._

_John looked at her and said "John Diggle, at your service. Mr Queen asked me to drive you to your destination tonight, would you please follow me."_

_Felicity just nodded, clearly not bothered by John's stoic vibe, she followed him to the elevator and then got into the limousine._

_The limo was decked out. It had rose petals laying on the floor and also there was champagne along with a note for her._

_Miss Smoak, You have blazed_   
_your way into my heart, and_   
_because of that, I want to do_   
_this for you._   
_See you soon. XxO_

_She smiles brightly as she rereads the note, since when is Oliver such a sappy person she wonders._

_After two glasses of champagne, she finally arrives at her destination. The limo had stopped, and John had opened the door for her._

_The breeze she felt coming from the outside swept over her, the adrenaline rushing through her quickened her pulse, the total unknown for what's on the other side of John excited her in a way that a class in biochem never did._

_He extended his hand and said "We have arrived miss Smoak."_

_Felicity accepts his hand and steps out of the car, she sees Oliver standing by a helicopter dressed in a black tux holding a single red rose in his hand._

_She slowly walks up to him smiling brightly, "Well hello handsome."_

  
_He chuckles and pulls her into his arms and gave her a kiss._

_"You look beautiful Felicity...." kissing her again, as she rolled her eyes at his compliment._

_He pulled back and held up the rose between them, and smiled. She took the rose, and used her right hand to cup caress his check, standing on her toes even in her heels she had to raise herself a little to give him a kiss._

_"Thank you Oliver, for the dress and the shoes, I love it, with all this mystery where are you taking me?"_

_He takes her hand, and leads her to the side of the helicopter, opens the door for her and says " Just wait and see."_

_When they got inside and were ready for take off, she heard their flight itinerary over the headphones._

_Opal City_

  
_She turns her head to face him and said "Opal City?" With glee in her voice, "That's where we going?" She smiles and then shifts over abit as far the harness lefts her and places her hand on his cheek and gives him a kiss, and sits back to enjoy the flight._

_*End Of Flashback*_

  
Here she was standing in the same apartment of five years ago where she had stayed with Oliver. The place she had explored her relationship with Oliver, well the sexual part of the relationship, and also the very same place where they conceived their child.

She remembered Opal City like it was yesterday, he took her to dinner at a ocean view restaurant and then they took a tour of the legendary Aquaman Aquarium, it was absolutely breathe taking to visit the night museum, they ended the night by having dessert in the hotel room where they would spend the night until morning comes for their flight back home.

Felicity went through the boxes and ticked off everything on her tablet, she directed the workers to start putting everything into the bedroom upstairs and also figured that as soon as she is situated, she could make sure that her plans were in progress.

  
Just as she was about to head upstairs, she heard the front door open, she turned around and saw Oliver standing in the doorway with suprised looked clearly written on his face.

"What the hell Felicity? What are you doing here?" He asked, throwing his briefcase on the couch.

"What do you think honeeeey.... I'm moving in." She said with a hint of sarcasm, she smiled and turned to walk up the stairs, but he reached her in Godspeed and grabbed hold of her arm.

"What the...." she shouted, and she toppled into his arms.

He broke her fall by catching her as she fell backwards.

"Let go of me."

"Why? Don't you remember what it was like being in my arms?" He crooned into her ear, both hands now gripping her hips.

Felicity let out a low moan, as she felt Oliver's arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his body.

"Felicity..." he breathed out.

The delivery guy walking down the stairs with the empty boxes broke her from the trance she was in, she quickly took a deep breathe and pushed away from Oliver, running past the guy up the stairs.

"Felicity!" He shouted.

"Go to hell Oliver." She shouted back at him, and all that could be heard was her heeled boots on the tiled floor.

Oliver rubbed his hand over his face, looked at the delivery guy and walked back to the living room, gosh he needed a drink after that sinful encounter with his wife. His wife, he thought could he even call her that, there was a time when he would've moved heaven and earth for her, but after what between them, he wasn't even sure where they stood with each other.

Oliver let the workers out the apartment when they were done and poured himself a glass of whiskey neat, he checked through his messages on the phone, and saw Tommy texted him.

**Tommy: Hey bud, heard about the nuptials, I thought i was your best man. How's the honeymoon (*_*) Let me know if you back in town, we can meet up for drinks.**

**Oliver: Urrrrrh!**

**Tommy: That Bad huh.**

Oliver looks up toward the empty staircase, as he could hear the commotion upstairs of cupboard doors banging. He then replies to Tommy's texts **.**

**Oliver: Well, best man how about a game of basketball tonight?**

**Tommy: , you sure... Is the missus not keeping you entertained?**

**Oliver: Shut up Tommy. Yes or No?**

**Oliver drinks the whiskey in one go and then checks Tommy's texts.**

**Tommy: On my way. I’m bringing food**.

Oliver shakes his head and then gets up goes to the kitchen and grabs a few beers from the fridge and puts it in the ice bucket and then starts rummaging through the pantry for pretzels and crisps.

He takes everything to the theatre room, he hears the intercom , and it's Felicity who responds by saying "I'll get it."

Oliver laughs at the thought of Felicity being so domestic, and can only imagine her face right now when she opens the door to find Tommy.

He goes to check what's taking Tommy so long, and sees that its not only Tommy that came, but he had brought their other friends with him.

Slade, Digg and also Carter Bowen, who he had not seen in a while, since he became a full time doctor without borders, he had been out of Star City a lot.

He smirks as Tommy throws him a smile, holding up the pizza and six pack.

"Oliver... what's going on here?" Felicity asked standing next to Tommy her arms folded and she's got that defensive stance going for her.

It was so hard to be serious because she was wearing the shortest boy shorts, along with a tank top with her hair up in a messy bun, he was literally not the only one salivating at the copious amount of skin she was showing, she looked at the men ogling her besides Digg as he was married, she immediately covered her breast and continued to look at Oliver.

"I’m having friends over for basketball. Our teams are playing and I decided what the heck let me invite the gang, you understand right honeeeeey." He said so smoothly, that Slade laughed and said "Kid, clearly your wife thought you would be spending the night doing other things, you are still in the honeymoon phase right."

"Hey, what can I say with a husband as hot as i am, I'd be suprised if she kept her hands to herself, isn't right my love." Oliver winked in her direction.

  
Felicity threw her hands in the air and said "Screw you Oliver." She then left them standing and ran back upstairs.

Tommy licked his lips as he could see her butt cheeks sticking out under the shorts.

Oliver snapped his fingers and the men turned to look at him.

"Hey! That's my wife, let's go catch the game."

They followed him into the theatre room, Diggle called Oliver one side to speak to him.

"What's up Digg?"

"Oliver man, what the hell? That is not going to end well for you." Digg said and then went back to his seat to watch the game.

Digg was right, Oliver thought it was not going to end well for either one of them, he was being 'Ollie' Queen, not Oliver Queen, the reformed man, the man that fell in love with his enemies granddaughter.

He watched the game halfway and then stepped out for a minute, Slade caught him and said "Heading up for a quickie?"

Oliver chuckled and said "Wouldn't you like to know." He closed the door behind him and went upstairs to the guest bedroom where Felicity was currently staying in.

He could hear her sniffing through the door, she was crying, he tried opening the door but it was locked, he knocked, only to have her yell "Leave me alone Oliver."

"Felicity."

"Leave me alone Oliver." She shouted once again.

"I’m sorry, open the door sweetheart." He urged her to open the door, so he could speak to her, but she didn't respond.

"I’m sorry Felicity." He said softly turning away from the door, leaving a lot of things unsaid.

As he walked down the stairs, he saw Tommy look at him.

"What's up? Is Felicity okay?" He asked.

Oliver shook his head and said "I don't know. I am making a mess of things, i think it's best if you guys go home. I’m not in the mood."

Tommy shook his head and said "No... I'm staying here if you want to talk, the rest of the guys went home."

Oliver nodded his head and motioned for Tommy to follow him back to the theatre room where they could talk.

"Oliver, can you tell me what really happened between you and Felicity, those years ago, I know she lost your baby, but I don't what happened all those years ago that made you hate her and her you."

Oliver took a swig of his beer, looked at Tommy and said "You better get us something stronger, cause you in for a long night.

****************************************

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please not that the helicopter scene was totally stolen from Fifty Shades, because i couldn't resist a little Christian and Anna moment in my story.
> 
> As for the rest Disclaimer :Arrow does not belong to me, i own none of these characters only my ideas, nothing has been plagarised, as i will deny it.
> 
> So i Micheala hereby pledge that the characters in my story belong to the writers of DC comics and the CW world.
> 
> Btw if there are any errors please notify me as i have not done a thorough check on the grammer. 
> 
>  
> 
> I will appreciate it.
> 
>  
> 
> Ps: Hunting For A Queen coming soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This story not been beta read. Please inform me if there are errors or somewhere I can improve.
> 
> Thanks so much.
> 
> Until next time ciao.


End file.
